


Villaneve Texts

by kegems



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kegems/pseuds/kegems
Summary: Not so random villaneve texts
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 84
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this will be cringy

**Villanelle:** hello beautiful ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💖💕❣️💞💓💗💘💝

**Eve:** Hello Villanelle

**Villanelle:** what are you doing?

**Eve:** Work

**Villanelle:** BORINGGG

**Eve:** This is important

**Villanelle:** not more important than me 😉

_read_

**Villanelle:** you are no fun

**Villanelle:** im bored

**Eve:** Go read a book or something

**Villanelle:** thats boring

**Villanelle:** can i come over??

**Eve:** No, I'm busy

**Villanelle:** then why are you texting me back?

**Villanelle:** eve i feel lonely

**Villanelle:** can we watch a movie together

**Eve:** You are so annoying

**Villanelle:** no im not😠😠


	2. Chapter 2

**Villanelle:** EVE OMGNFNDN YOU LOOK SO HOT HERE 👅👅💦💦

**Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Eve:** VILLANELLE, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PHOTO FROM?

**Villanelle:** i have an album on my phone full of pictures of youu 😉

**Eve:** God Villanelle, stop being a creep

**Villanelle:** i cant stop looking at it 👁👄👁

_read_

_\---_

**Villanelle:** what are you doing?

**Eve:** About to go to bed

**Villanelle:** me too, i hope i can dream about you tonight 🥺🥺

**Eve:** You're weird

**Villanelle:** i cant stop thinking about you

**Eve:** Go to sleep Villanelle

**Villanelle:** ooohhh so demanding eve 😏

**Eve:** Stop it. I have work tomorrow

**Villanelle:** youre still replying

**Villanelle:** you love me too much

_read_

\---

**Villanelle:** WAKEY WAKEY EVE

**Villanelle:** Eve

**Villanelle:** that's me and you 👩🏻🤝👩🏼

**Eve:** VILLANELLE, ITS 4 IN THE MORNING

**Villanelle:** hi eve ive missed you 😍😘💞

_read_

**Villanelle:** DONT GO

**Villanelle:** :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Villanelle:** eve...

**Villanelle:** EVE!

**Eve:** What is it Villanelle!? ****

**Villanelle:** do you think im attractive?? 😉

**Eve:** I don't know how to respond to that

**Villanelle:** konstantin took picture of me

**Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** i was annoyed but don't i look sexyyy? 😋

**Eve:** You look good

**Villanelle:** THATS IT?

**Villanelle:** eve thats not very nice :(

**Villanelle:** TELL ME I LOOK SEXYY

**Eve:** I said you look good

**Villanelle:** NO

**Villanelle:** NO NO NO

**Villanelle:** 😢😭😠

_read_

**Villanelle:** im very sad now😭

**Eve:** FINE

**Eve:** YOU LOOK SEXY

**Eve:** THERE, HAPPY?

**Villanelle:** eve dont be mean to me 🥺

**Villanelle:** but thankyou i know

**Eve:** Why are you always like this?

**Villanelle:** just me being normal 😌

**Eve:** Sure

**Villanelle:** i will be back soon

**Villanelle:** just going shopping

**Eve:** Have fun x

**Villanelle:** EVE

**Villanelle:** x ⬅️ this means kiss

**Eve:** I know

**Villanelle:** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eve:** Calm down Villanelle

**Villanelle:** IM SO HAPPY

**Villanelle:** talk soon my love 💖💞❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🥰😘


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some lines from s2 finale ;)

**Villanelle:** eve i wanna make you fall in love with me

**Eve:** And how are you going to do that?

**Villanelle:** i know you like me 😠

**Eve:** Yes I like you, but as a friend

**Villanelle:** NO

**Villanelle:** TAKE THAT BACKK!!

**Eve:** It's true though

**Villanelle:** eve... dont break my heart

**Eve:** We aren't involved or anything. How do I break your heart?

**Villanelle:** EVE STOP

**Villanelle:** 😭😢😭😢😭😢

**Villanelle:** im sad now

**Villanelle:** very sad 💔

**Eve:** I can't help you

**Villanelle:** eve you are being very mean now 😞

**Villanelle:** but i cant hate you

**Villanelle** : i love you 💖

**Eve:** No

**Villanelle:** yes... I do

**Eve:** You don't know what that is

**Villanelle:** I DO

**Villanelle:** i love you.... i do

**Eve:** Stop it Villanelle

**Villanelle:** eve dont do this to me

**Villanelle:** 😭😭😭😭

**Eve:** You have to stop trying, we won't work out

**Villanelle:** im not talking to you 😡

**Eve:** Villanelle you need to listen to me

**Eve:** I need you to understand

**Eve:** Villanelle?

**Eve:** I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Eve:** Villanelle

**Eve:** Can we talk? ****

**Villanelle:** yes??

**Eve:** Finally... you replied

**Villanelle:** i cant get upset at you for very long

**Eve:** I'm sorry

**Villanelle:** eve i know what love is

**Eve:** How?

**Villanelle:** i always have this warm feeling inside me when we talk

**Eve:** Heartburn?

**Villanelle:** EVE STOP

**Villanelle:** thats not funny

**Eve:** I'm listening :)

**Villanelle:** i know you told me that you dont feel the same and that breaks my heart 💔

**Eve:** Villanelle, I'm just telling you honestly

**Villanelle:** please eve

**Villanelle:** i love you... 💞

**Eve:** How can I believe that?

**Villanelle:** i want you

**Eve:** Why?

**Villanelle:** you are different from everyone

**Villanelle:** beautiful ❤️

**Eve:** That's very kind of you

**Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** sorry i was spying on you the other day and got this

**Villanelle:** you look perfect 🥺

**Eve:** Villanelle!! You can't just take pictures of me without my consent!

**Villanelle:** sorryyy

**Eve:** I don't know what to say

**Eve:** I... just don't feel the same

**Villanelle:** i know :((

**Eve:** I feel very loved though

**Villanelle:** you will always be loved

**Villanelle:** umm.. ill leave you alone now...

**Eve:** Have a good night xo

**Villanelle:** good night..

**Villanelle:** 😞😞

_A few minutes later_

**Villanelle:** eve??

**Villanelle:** 🙁

**Villanelle:** okay good night 😔


	6. Chapter 6

**Eve:** Hey Villanelle

**Eve** : *photo sent*

**Eve:** I know you're mad at me, maybe we can start over?

**Villanelle:** EVE OMG THATS SUCH A CUTE PUPPY 💖💗💓💞💕

**Villanelle:** i love it 🥺

**Villanelle:** im not mad at you

**Villanelle:** just a little bit sad 😔

**Eve:** Villanelle, I don't want to hurt you

**Eve:** You've always been by my side whenever I get upset

**Eve:** Thank you ❤️ I appreciate it

**Villanelle:** EVE YOURE GOING TO MAKE ME CRY

**Villanelle:** what do you mean start over??

**Eve:** Um... maybe we could over start again

**Eve:** I DONT KNOW

**Villanelle:** eve whats going on?

**Eve:** You know what I mean

**Villanelle:** i don't eve.. please tell me

**Eve:** It's nothing, don't worry

**Villanelle:** NO TELL ME

**Eve:** I can't

**Villanelle:** yes you can!!!

**Eve:** Look Villanelle, I know why I'm always so angry

**Eve:** It's because I deny my feelings

**Villanelle:** what feelings are you talking about?

**Villanelle:** d-do you like someone?

**Eve:** Yes...

**Villanelle:** WHO

**Eve:** I can't tell you

**Villanelle:** whyyyy

**Villanelle:** pleasee i want to know

**Eve:** No I can't do it

**Villanelle:** it's niko.

**Eve:** No!

**Eve:** God no!

**Eve:** Why would I still like that bastard?

**Eve:** He went off and cheated on me with that asshole Gemma

**Villanelle:** oooh eve i like this side of you 😏

**Eve:** Can we have a serious conversation?

**Villanelle:** yes sorry go on

**Eve:** We would still be together.

**Eve:** HE RUINED EVERYTHING

**Villanelle:** eve i don't really care about him

**Eve:** I did Villanelle

**Villanelle:** well what do you want me to do about it?

**Eve:** Nothing, I'm just upset

**Villanelle:** we don't need to go on about him

**Villanelle:** lets talk about you...

**Villanelle:** eve you deserve so much better

**Villanelle:** you deserve someone who will love and care for you ❤️❤️

**Eve:** You don't need to pity me

**Villanelle:** im not pitying you

**Villanelle:** just stating facts

**Eve:** Well thank you Villanelle

**Villanelle:** so.... you technically never told me who you like

**Eve:** We're not going on about this again

**Villanelle:** its me right???? 😆

**Eve:** Haha you're funny

**Eve:** Um.. yeah no

**Villanelle:** whats so funny about that eve 😠

**Villanelle:** are you saying im unlikable!?

**Eve:** No I didn't mean it like that

**Eve:** I mean yeah I do like you

**Eve:** Wait no not like that

**Eve:** As a friend

**Villanelle:** omg eveeee

**Villanelle:** stop flirting with me 😉

**Eve:** I'm not!

**Villanelle:** whatever 🙄

**Villanelle:** im going to find out soon anyway

**Eve** **:** You won't

**Villanelle:** youre not very good at hiding things so yes i will ;)

**Eve:** Right... well I gotta go now, so talk soon ❤️

**Villanelle:** ILL MISS YOU EVE 😘🥺❤️❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who has read this far THANK YOU

**Villanelle:** KONSTANTINNNN

**Konstantin:** What is it villanelle?

**Villanelle:** eve likes someone

**Konstantin:** And why did I need to know about this?

**Villanelle:** she didn't want to tell me :(

**Konstantin:** Isn't she married?

**Villanelle:** no she hates niko

**Villanelle:** i heard his moustache smells ♨️👨

**Konstantin:** How do you know about this?

**Villanelle:** i don't know

**Villanelle:** you can literally see the grease reflecting out

**Konstantin:** Okay Villanelle you're going a little too far now

**Villanelle:** gross 🤢

**Konstantin:** You need to give her up

**Villanelle:** SHUT UP

**Konstantin:** We're texting

**Villanelle:** i dont care.

**Konstantin:** She will break your heart

**Villanelle:** no

**Konstantin:** Remember that one time when you cried for several hours because she never turned up to one of your kills?

**Villanelle:** i never did that...

**Konstantin:** Yes Villanelle, there is a dent on our apartment wall from you getting mad and upset

**Villanelle:** that was something else

**Konstantin:** You wrote 'I hate eve' then 'I love eve' over and over again

**Villanelle:** OKAYYY k what are you trying to tell me??

**Konstantin:** We hired you to kill her

**Villanelle:** i am not going to do that!

**Konstantin:** She will hurt you

**Villanelle:** no she loves me 🥰

**Konstantin:** Did Anna love you?

**Villanelle:** stop.

**Villanelle:** don't mention her

**Villanelle:** i hate her

**Konstantin:** I'm just trying to protect you

**Konstantin:** She's a dangerous woman

**Villanelle:** we are the same

**Konstantin:** No you are not

**Villanelle:** i love her ❤️

**Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** SHES SO HOT 🔥🥵🤤

**Villanelle:** oh and there's my boob

**Konstantin:** You shouldn't have photos of her on your phone

**Villanelle:** can you see my tittyyy?? 👀

**Konstantin:** Villanelle I don't care about your tits

**Villanelle:** i bet eve does

**Konstantin:** No she's straight

**Villanelle:** 🙁

**Villanelle:** i hope not.....

**Konstantin:** That's why you need to move on

**Konstantin:** She's not right for you

**Villanelle:** she's mine!

**Konstantin:** She stabbed you

**Konstantin:** You are crazy

**Villanelle:** i don't care

**Villanelle:** why do you never support me?

**Konstantin:** 😂😂

**Villanelle:** go away 😡

**Konstantin:** Alright goodbye

**Villanelle:** I HATE YOU

_read_

**Villanelle: 🖕🖕🖕**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world, bill is not dead :)

**Eve:** Hey Bill

**Bill:** Eve! It's been a while

**Eve:** I just need someone to talk to

**Bill:** I'm all 'ears'

**Eve:** Thank you

**Eve:** Please don't judge me though

**Eve:** I'm not used to opening up

**Bill:** Come on Eve, you can trust me!!

**Eve:** Right, so you know I'm no longer together with Niko?

**Bill:** Yeah I knew that

**Bill:** Your relationship was already going downhill ever since you started this job

**Eve:** BILL!!

**Eve:** Not appropriate

**Bill:** So what's going on?

**Bill:** Someone special in your life? 😉

**Eve:** No not exactly

**Eve:** It's Villanelle...

**Bill:** THAT BLOODY PSYCHOPATH

**Eve:** Don't call her that..

**Bill:** Why?

**Bill:** Don't you have a masters in psychology?

**Eve:** Uh yes I do

**Bill:** You know that woman is a danger to you Eve

**Eve:** I think she actually cares about me

**Bill:** 😂🤣😂🤣

**Bill:** Eve you're gonna make me piss myself!

**Eve:** Why? Do you need to go to the toilet?

**Bill:** It's a British slang, means to laugh uncontrollably

**Eve:** I don't get it...

**Bill:** Do you actually think this woman is capable of showing love?

**Bill:** She's probably trying to manipulate you

**Eve:** No she's not

**Eve:** She actually told me she loves me

**Bill:** Eve I can't anymore. you need to stop 😂

**Eve:** Bill, are you even trying to understand me!?

**Bill:** What? To also obsess over a psychopathic assassin?

**Eve:** I'm not obsessed.

**Bill:** You so are

**Bill:** Tell me, what's the first thing you do when you wake up?

**Eve:** Nothing much, I just check my messages

**Bill:** Who's the last person you texted other than me?

**Eve:** That's private information

**Bill:** Come on Eve, I know it's Villanelle!

**Eve:** No it's um..

**Eve:** IT'S MY MOM

**Bill:** Eve you are so bad at lying

**Eve:** Bill why do I even bother talking to you? 😒

**Bill:** Well what was it that you wanted from me?

**Eve:** I didn't want anything from you

**Eve:** Look I don't even care about her

**Eve:** I...

**Eve:** I have better things on my mind

**Bill:** NOW IM ACTUALLY CHOKING I CANT BREATHE

**Eve:** God you're useless!

**Eve:** What's wrong with you?

**Bill:** Eve I'm not trying to make fun of you but I kind of am

**Bill:** Are you attracted to women, even just a little bit?

**Eve:** What do you mean?

**Bill:** OH COME ON YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT

**Eve:** No I can't be attracted to women

**Eve:** I married Niko

**Bill:** Alright, since you want to play this game, tell me a list of things you loved about Niko, appearance and personality

**Eve:** Why are you making me do this??

**Bill:** Eve

**Eve:** FINE

**Eve:** Hold on give me a few minutes

_30 minutes later_

**Bill:** Hmm this list is taking a while, you must have so much to say about him 🤔

**Eve:** Um... actually I'm still thinking

**Bill:** 🤣🤣

**Eve:** Wait

**Eve:** I love his moustache

**Bill:** You've got to be kidding, it genuinely looks like a bush of pubic hair

**Bill:** No offence

**Eve:** Excuse me, maybe I find that attractive 😌

**Bill:** And that's the first thing you thought of?

**Eve:** He treated me very well

**Bill:** You mean in bed?

**Eve:** NO WHY ARE YOU SO DISGUSTING?

**Bill:** Just give up already Eve

**Bill:** You know you never really loved him that much

**Eve:** Well you know nothing about what happened between me and him

**Eve:** Just leave me alone

**Bill:** Eve come onnn, we haven't talked in ages

**Bill:** I just missed you 🌻

**Eve:** I missed you too 🌟

**Eve:** But please just keep in mind, I am very much attracted to men

**Bill:** 😂😂🤣🤣

**Bill:** Oh sorry I wasn't supposed to send that

**Eve:** You're an actual dick

**Eve:** Go away

**Bill:** I'm sorryyyy

**Bill:** I still have this photo of us 😘

**Bill** : *photo sent*


	9. Chapter 9

**Carolyn:** Morning Eve

**Carolyn:** We need 2 talk

**Eve:** I see you're joining gen z

**Eve:** 'need 2 talk'

**Carolyn:** I'm laughing very hard

**Carolyn:** Ha

**Carolyn:** Ha

**Eve:** Lighten up, why are you always up your own ass all the time?

**Carolyn:** Seemingly, I actually do smell like arse from my moisturiser

**Eve:** That's nice...

**Carolyn:** Now, where's that girlfriend of yours?

**Eve:** What girlfriend?

**Carolyn:** You know who

**Eve:** Oh god Carolyn!

**Eve:** Not Villanelle.

**Carolyn:** Yes Villanelle

**Eve:** What do you want?

**Carolyn:** You seem to be getting attached

**Eve:** How?

**Carolyn:** Have you forgotten that all our devices are connected to MI6?

**Carolyn:** I can see every conversation you've had with her

**Eve:** Oh..

**Eve:** I'm a bit embarrassed now.

**Carolyn:** You should be

**Carolyn:** I think the perfect way to explain the way I feel after reading those messages is...

**Carolyn:** Hold up

**Carolyn:** I can't seem to find those miniature icons

**Eve:** You mean... emojis...?

**Carolyn:** Yes, those things

**Eve:** There should be a keyboard for it on your phone

**Carolyn:** Are you sure it comes with a whole extra keyboard for my Nokia?

**Carolyn:** *photo sent*

**Carolyn:** I might need to purchase a computer keyboard with those emoji things to attach it into my device

**Carolyn:** Where do they sell those?

**Eve:** Oh for crying out loud

**Eve:** How did you afford EarPods but couldn't get a decent phone?

**Carolyn:** As the kids say these days, I just want to look 'swag'

**Eve:** No Carolyn... they don't say that

**Carolyn:** Seems like you have no swag

**Eve:** I'm actually cringing so bad right now

**Carolyn:** What does that word mean?

**Eve:** Nevermind..

**Eve:** We've completely gone off topic

**Carolyn:** Sorry

**Carolyn:** What I was trying to say was that you need to act smarter

**Carolyn:** She's clearly playing with your feelings

**Eve:** There's nothing going on between us

**Carolyn:** I sense some denial here

**Carolyn:** After constant complaints of your failed marriage, you're looking for some comfort

**Eve:** I'm doing perfectly fine on my own

**Carolyn:** Tip for next time, maybe don't make it so obvious

**Carolyn:** The forced friendzoning isn't working

**Eve:** We're only friends

**Carolyn:** Friends don't flirt

**Eve:** I wasn't even flirting

**Carolyn:** Well she's clearly flirting with you

**Carolyn:** You're very naive

**Eve:** I'm not naive!

**Carolyn:** In all fairness, she is quite sweet actually

**Eve:** Didn't you almost die cause she nearly shot you?

**Carolyn:** I assume that's her way of showing love

**Eve:** ??

**Carolyn:** You don't seem to ever talk about your husband

**Eve:** Yeah we're...

**Eve:** Having some personal issues....

**Carolyn:** What kind of issues?

**Eve:** Carolyn, why are you so nosy?

**Carolyn:** Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?

**Carolyn:** Well I read it while I was browsing on the web

**Carolyn:** Maybe I'll send that link to you

**Eve:** No that would not be necessary

**Eve:** To stop you from asking so many damn questions

**Eve:** Me and Niko are taking a small break from each other

**Carolyn:** Why?

**Eve:** He's not a big fan of the work that I do

**Carolyn:** It's about Villanelle, isn't it?

**Eve:** No Carolyn, this is nothing to do with her.

**Carolyn:** What was the last conversation you had with him about?

**Eve:** It was an argument...

**Carolyn:** Please expand

**Eve:** I don't want to talk about it

**Carolyn:** You've already fallen into the hole, might as well go on

**Eve:** I really hate you for this

**Carolyn:** You'll thank me later

**Eve:** Okay fine.. it was about Villanelle

**Carolyn:** Just as I thought

**Eve:** He was getting jealous

**Eve:** I told him that there was nothing going on

**Carolyn:** False statement

**Eve:** 😒

**Carolyn:** Perhaps he's feeling a little lonely

**Carolyn** : Have you spent time with him lately?

**Eve:** About that... no

**Carolyn:** From personal experience, me and Konstantin couldn't last another minute together

**Eve:** I'm sorry.. WHAT??

**Eve:** You and Konstantin were a thing?

**Carolyn:** Yes

**Carolyn:** In the beginning we were head over heals for each other

**Carolyn:** I'd say we were "in love"

**Carolyn:** I mean I can't lie, he was great in bed

**Eve:** This is making me uncomfortable...

**Carolyn:** That's okay with me

**Carolyn:** Sit with the uncomfortable

**Eve:** Alright, before you go on about your sex life, what's this got to do with me?

**Carolyn:** I'm just saying, overtime you end up hating each other

**Carolyn:** That's why I've stopped dating

**Carolyn:** Marriage makes me sick

**Eve:** I think it can be wonderful sometimes

**Carolyn:** No it's a miserable life

**Carolyn:** If you didn't get anything from this conversation, long story short:

**Carolyn:** Don't do it

**Eve:** Wow Carolyn, that really helps

**Carolyn:** I mean you chose to marry Niko

**Carolyn:** You're with him for the rest of your life

**Eve:** I don't know what to do then

**Carolyn:** If you're unhappy, now's the time to break it off

**Carolyn:** Or else you'll end up like me, having two children who will always be on your last nerve

**Carolyn:** The other night, Geraldine tried to compare herself to a carrot

**Carolyn:** Saying that I spend more time with it than her

**Carolyn:** Is this the thanks I get for being a mother?

**Eve:** I think the real reason is that she just wants you to give her a bit more love and attention

**Eve:** It's really not that hard...

**Carolyn:** Are you judging my parenting?

**Eve:** No that's not what I'm doing

**Eve:** I'm just giving you advice

**Eve:** If I was Geraldine, I'd want my own mother to care for me

**Eve:** Maybe you need some therapy

**Carolyn:** No I don't

**Carolyn:** I have this small book that I constantly vent in which is more than enough

**Eve:** If you haven't noticed, you've been venting to me this whole time

**Carolyn:** I didn't realise

**Carolyn:** Well, I have to get back to work now

**Carolyn:** There's some files that I'll need you to go through

**Eve:** Okay I'll get onto it

**Carolyn:** Heads up, it's for your favourite person

**Eve:** Seriously Carolyn.. you're not funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just figured out how to adjust the size of a photo 😭 Also I wrote so much for this carolyn and eve interaction 😂😂 anyways whoever is actually reading this, I hope you enjoyed it


	10. Chapter 10

_'Konstantin' added 'Eve Polastri' and ‘Villanelle'_

**Villanelle:** WTF

 **Villanelle:** omg

 **Villanelle:** why did you add eve...

 **Konstantin:** Hello Eve welcome

 **Villanelle:** STFU KONSTANTIN 😤

 **Villanelle:** hi eve 🥰

 **Eve:** Um.. hello?

 **Eve:** Oh god, did I do something?

 **Konstantin:** I don't know what's going on between you two but you need to stop communicating with each other

 **Eve:** I swear I'll stop

 **Eve:** Please... don't hurt me

 **Villanelle:** eve i'm so sorry

 **Villanelle:** i don't know what he's talking about

 **Villanelle:** don't listen to him

 **Villanelle:** konstantin im going to KILL YOU

 **Konstantin:** Remember when you shot me?

 **Konstantin:** But didn't succeed?

 **Villanelle:** i knew i should have aimed at your heart 😡💔🔫

 **Eve:** Clearly this conversation isn't suitable for a group chat

 **Konstantin:** I'm only trying to protect you Eve

 **Konstantin:** The twelve will come for you

 **Eve:** Really? I didn’t realise that I was so important to the twelve

 **Konstantin:** You might not live for very long if you keep contacting V

 **Villanelle:** KONSTANTIN STOP SCARING HER

 **Villanelle:** eve nothing is going to happen to you

 **Eve:** Is this true Villanelle?

 **Villanelle:** please don't worry

 **Konstantin:** It's true Eve

 **Villanelle:** I SWEAR KONSTANTIN

 **Eve:** How sure are you that something will happen?

 **Konstantin:** Because your name is on their list

 **Eve:** Are you serious!?

 **Eve:** Oh I think I’m going to have a panic attack

 **Villanelle:** no eve.. konstantin is being stupid

 **Villanelle:** text me privately

 **Villanelle:** trust me nothing will happen to you

 **Konstantin:** Villanelle, you are endangering her

 **Konstantin:** She’s unhealthily obsessed with you Eve

 **Eve:** What?

 **Villanelle:** eve im not obsessed

 **Villanelle:** i just care about you

 **Villanelle:** and konstantin isn’t letting me 😠

 **Konstantin:** Eve I am telling you now

 **Konstantin:** You will regret this later on

 **Eve:** If this is true then..

 **Villanelle:** NOTHING

 **Villanelle:** nothing is changing

 **Villanelle:** we can still talk

 **Villanelle:** GO AWAY KONSTANTIN

 **Konstantin:** You see she’s crazy

 **Villanelle:** no. eve is not crazy

 **Konstantin:** I’m talking about you Villanelle

 **Villanelle:** konstantin you’re so old you can’t think

 **Villanelle:** maybe you need to go to bed

 **Konstantin:** 😂😂

 **Konstantin:** She’s a funny woman

 **Villanelle:** i know

 **Eve:** I think I’m gonna go now

 **Villanelle:** that’s a good idea

 **Villanelle:** message me

_Eve Polastri has left the group_

**Villanelle:** i know eve likes me 💞

 **Villanelle:** she’s just shy to admit it

 **Konstantin:** Soon they will get to you

 **Villanelle:** no they won’t

 **Villanelle:** im too fast for them

 **Konstantin:** Eve makes you weak

 **Villanelle:** how??

 **Konstantin:** You wouldn’t be able to kill her

 **Villanelle:** why would i do that?

 **Konstantin:** Because you’ve just been assigned

 **Villanelle:** no

 **Villanelle:** anyone else i will but not her

 **Konstantin:** She’s a distraction for you

 **Villanelle:** i like her too much

 **Konstantin:** If you can’t do it, we will send someone to do it for you

 **Villanelle:** no please don’t

 **Konstantin:** What do you want?

 **Villanelle:** i need to think

 **Konstantin:** You have till the end of the day


	11. Chapter 11

**Villanelle:** hello eve 🥺

 **Villanelle:** please ignore konstantin

 **Eve:** I'm sorry

 **Villanelle:** why??

 **Villanelle:** wdym?

 **Eve:** If we keep talking the twelve will come after me

 **Villanelle:** no they won't

 **Villanelle:** i can protect you

 **Eve:** I don't need you to protect me

 **Eve:** You're as much of a danger to me as the twelve

 **Villanelle:** no i am not...

 **Villanelle:** i won't do anything

 **Eve:** You shot me

 **Villanelle:** and you stabbed me.

 **Villanelle:** it still hurts eve

 **Villanelle:** do you feel bad?

 **Eve:** Yes...

 **Villanelle:** do you still think about what you did to me?

 **Eve:** Yes. Everyday...

 **Villanelle:** i shot you because you broke my heart 💔

 **Eve:** Villanelle, I'm sorry

 **Eve:** You got your revenge, isn't that enough?

 **Villanelle:** yes it felt good 😌

 **Eve:** I have to take Konstantin's warning seriously

 **Eve:** We should stop whatever we are doing

 **Villanelle:** wtf

 **Villanelle:** do you actually believe the shit he's telling you!?

 **Eve:** I don't want to die

 **Villanelle:** you won't

 **Villanelle:** i won't let that happen

 **Eve:** I don't need your help

 **Villanelle:** eve why are you being like this?? 😡😡

 **Eve:** Please stop messaging me

 **Villanelle:** no.

 **Eve:** Bye Villanelle

 **Villanelle:** are you being serious?

 **Eve:** Yes

 **Villanelle:** you know what

 **Villanelle:** just be glad you're not dead.

 **Eve:** I am glad, thanks for acknowledging :)

 **Villanelle:** you're a bitch

_read_

**Villanelle:** I HATE YOU EVE POLASTRI


	12. Chapter 12

**Villanelle:** KONSTANTIN

**Villanelle:** 🤬

**Konstantin:** Yes, Villanelle?

**Villanelle:** ITS ALL YOUR FAULT

**Konstantin:** What did I do?

**Villanelle:** eve no longer wants to talk to me 🙁

**Konstantin:** It's all for the best

**Villanelle:** no

**Villanelle:** you and your bullshit everyday

**Konstantin:** Did you say something stupid?

**Villanelle:** i think i was a bit mean to her

**Villanelle:** now i feel bad 😭😢

**Villanelle:** she won't like me anymore 💔💔

**Konstantin:** 😂

**Villanelle:** that’s not funny

**Villanelle:** please stop 😞

**Konstantin:** Eve will never be right for you

**Konstantin:** She likes the boring, normal life

**Konstantin:** Did you know that it's normal to not kill people on a daily basis?

**Villanelle:** can you please stop

**Villanelle:** you're hurting me...

**Konstantin:** Villanelle, you have no one in your life that cares about you except me

**Konstantin:** Remember, we're like family

**Villanelle:** no. that's not true

**Villanelle:** eve cares about me

**Konstantin:** In the end, Eve will always choose Niko

**Villanelle:** why would she choose him??

**Villanelle:** he looks sweaty anyway 💦

**Konstantin:** She's stubborn and never likes change

**Villanelle:** don't do this to me

**Villanelle:** eve has already broken my heart

**Konstantin:** You have a heart?

**Villanelle:** of course i do

**Villanelle:** i love eve ❤️

**Konstantin:** But she will never love you back

**Villanelle:** i think i hate you more than eve right now

**Konstantin:** I'm helping you move on

**Villanelle:** i don't want to move on

**Villanelle:** also eve told me that she doesn't like moustache boy anymore

**Konstantin:** She's a good liar

**Konstantin:** So, have you taken the offer?

**Villanelle:** no

**Villanelle:** i don't want eve to die

**Konstantin:** So that means you want someone else to do it?

**Villanelle:** no not that either

**Konstantin:** Look if it is too hard, we can just get it over and done with

**Villanelle:** please konstantin...

**Konstantin:** I am only doing my job

**Villanelle:** i wish i killed you

**Villanelle:** you always try to get in the way of us

**Konstantin:** You signed up for this

**Konstantin:** We give you everything that you want

**Konstantin:** Nice apartment, expensive clothes, jewellery

**Konstantin:** What more do you need?

**Villanelle:** eve

**Konstantin:** ?

**Villanelle:** i want eve

**Konstantin:** Well you don’t NEED her and we can’t give you that

**Konstantin:** Why do you like her so much?

**Villanelle:** she is interesting

**Villanelle:** we are basically the same

**Konstantin:** How are you the same?

**Konstantin:** She doesn't kill people

**Villanelle:** you don't need to remind me every time

**Konstantin:** I need to ask you a question

**Konstantin:** Do you ever feel bad when you kill someone?

**Villanelle:** not really

**Villanelle:** i like watching their eyes roll to the back of their heads when they die

**Villanelle:** it's even better than sex

**Konstantin:** You see how people find you disturbing?

**Villanelle:** i think im actually quite friendly 😇

**Konstantin:** 😂😂

**Konstantin:** You should be a comedian

**Villanelle:** i know right!!

**Konstantin:** Actually your next job will be perfect for you

**Konstantin:** Maybe you can put your sense of humour into it

**Villanelle:** if it's killing eve polastri im not doing it

**Konstantin:** You can be a clown

**Villanelle:** that's rude

**Konstantin:** No I mean dress up as one

**Villanelle:** why?

**Konstantin:** Do you like children?

**Villanelle:** no they're annoying

**Villanelle:** and cry too much

**Konstantin:** Well I need you to go to a party

**Konstantin:** Specifically for children

**Villanelle:** idk... do i really have to?

**Konstantin:** You need to get rid of one of those teachers

**Villanelle:** Who?

**Konstantin:** Specifically Gemma

**Konstantin:** I heard she’s having an affair with Eve’s husband

**Villanelle:** ew

**Villanelle:** eve is stupid for being with him

**Konstantin:** She will also be there, trying to fix her marriage

**Villanelle:** actually...

**Villanelle:** yeah ill go

**Villanelle:** when and where is it?

**Konstantin:** Wow that changed quick

**Villanelle:** ill be bored

**Konstantin:** You're only doing it because I mentioned Eve

**Villanelle:** that's not true...

**Villanelle:** i told you. me and eve aren't talking

**Villanelle:** she made me very sad 😢

**Konstantin:** Okayyy Villanelle

**Konstantin:** You can be a little irritating sometimes 

**Villanelle:** don't be so rude

**Konstantin:** I'll send you the details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know how I feel about this one, it's getting harder to think of ideas 😂😭 but I hope you enjoyed reading that :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Villanelle:** eve?

 **Villanelle:** talk to me

 **Villanelle:** please

 **Villanelle:** im sorry about what i said earlier

 **Villanelle** : i only want to protect you

_read_

**Villanelle:** 😔

 **Villanelle:** i need to warn you

 **Villanelle:** the twelve are coming

 **Villanelle:** they told me to kill you

 **Villanelle:** but im nice so i won't do that

 **Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** btw i got this for you

 **Villanelle:** do you like pink?

 **Villanelle:** i have no idea

_read_

**Villanelle:** i know you can see my messages 😠😠

 **Villanelle:** RESPOND

 **Villanelle:** please? 🥺

 **Villanelle:** when will you talk to me again?

_2 hours later_

**Villanelle:** im thinking about you right now ❤️

 **Villanelle:** are you safe?

 **Villanelle:** text or call me if you can

_read_

**Villanelle:** i think i will send you a voice message

 **Villanelle:** please have a listen

 **Villanelle:** it might make you feel better

 _Recording voice message_ _..._

 **Villanelle:** "HI EVE!"

_*Voice message sent*_

**Villanelle:** wait that was too aggressive

 **Villanelle:** let me try again

_Recording voice message..._

**Villanelle:** "Eve... uhh... shit I forgot!"

_*Voice message sent*_

**Villanelle:** i will get it this time 😤

_Recording voice message..._

**Villanelle:** "Eve! Haha finally. It's me Villanelle. Your favourite person everrrr. Um... I think I forgot what I was saying again... Wait- sorry. I remember now. I was meant to apologize. I'm very sorry Eve. I wasn't supposed to call you a bitch. I mean yes you were a bitch in the moment, but I forgive you. And now you can forgive me too?"

_*Voice message sent*_

**Villanelle:** let me know what you think

 **Villanelle:** i know you won't believe me but i actually love you 💞


	14. Chapter 14

**Eve:** Hello Niko

 **Eve:** It's been a while

 **Niko:** Why are you talking to me?

 **Eve:** I've been missing you lately

 **Niko:** Honestly I haven't

 **Eve:** Oh...

 **Eve:** Well we haven't really talked and I know we're taking a small break

 **Eve:** I thought maybe we could try things again

 **Niko:** Eve

 **Niko:** I don't think we can

 **Eve:** Why?

 **Niko:** It's been months and ever since you got that job, you've completely ignored me

 **Eve:** Please

 **Eve:** Just give me another chance

 **Eve:** I'll make up for it

 **Niko:** I don't know Eve

 **Eve:** I've stopped talking to Villanelle now

 **Eve:** We can make this work

 **Eve:** I promise I'll change

 **Niko:** Alright, there's a children's party over at the school, 3pm

 **Niko:** Come if you want

 **Eve:** Isn't Gemma going to be there?

 **Niko:** Yes she will

 **Niko:** You're not jealous are you?

 **Eve:** No, but I thought it was only going to be us both

 **Niko:** Eve, this isn't a bloody date

 **Niko:** She's a friend and I want to be there to support her

 **Eve:** Okay...

 **Eve:** Whatever

 **Niko:** Stop being so paranoid

 **Niko:** What did Gemma ever do to you?

 **Eve:** Hmm let's see

 **Eve:** She kind of tried to ruin our marriage?

 **Niko:** Are you telling me all those times you came home "late" from work, you weren't doing the same?

 **Eve:** Can we please just stop arguing for once?

 **Niko:** You started it

 **Eve:** We'll just hangout and maybe go out for dinner after?

 **Niko:** If we have time

 **Eve:** Okay

 **Eve:** I'll see you soon


	15. Chapter 15

**Villanelle:** eve

**Villanelle:** hello??

**Villanelle:** 🐱

**Villanelle:** 👽👽

**Villanelle:** 👩❤️👩

**Villanelle:** i can imagine you in this 👙

**Eve:** OMG

**Eve:** What do you want!?

**Villanelle:** EVE

**Villanelle:** FINALLLYYY YOU REPLIED

**Villanelle:** i missed you so much 🥺

**Eve:** I'm busy right now

**Villanelle:** no you're not

**Villanelle:** i can see you 👀

**Eve:** Ha ha very funny

**Villanelle:** im serious

**Villanelle:** you're wearing a grey jacket

**Eve:** What...

**Villanelle:** im in a clown costume 🤡🤡

**Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** i hate photos which is why i look a little grumpy 

**Eve:** Oh god...

**Villanelle:** im waving at you right now 👋

**Eve:** Where?

**Villanelle:** look behind you

**Eve:** WTF

**Eve:** GET OUT OF HERE

**Eve:** Why are you stalking me??

**Villanelle:** im only doing my job

**Villanelle:** i was sent over here

**Eve:** Shit

**Eve:** Shit shit shit

**Villanelle:** same

**Villanelle:** kids are gross 🤢

**Eve:** No

**Eve:** You can't be here

**Villanelle:** im playing with the children 🎈

**Eve:** Actually you're scaring them

**Villanelle:** oooo im so scary 👻

**Eve:** Please you can't be here right now

**Villanelle:** you can't tell me what to do

**Eve:** If Niko sees you I'm dead

**Villanelle:** relax eve

**Villanelle:** you won't dieeee

**Villanelle:** also he looks kind of hot 🥵

**Eve:** Stop teasing me

**Villanelle:** no you're a tease 😋

**Eve:** Please stop

**Eve:** You need to leave

**Eve:** I'm begging you

**Villanelle:** you wanna beg now?

**Villanelle:** eve im kind of turned on 😏

**Eve:** FFS

**Eve:** Are you even taking me seriously??

**Villanelle:** say cheese

**Eve:** What?

**Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** i know what ill be doing with this tonight 😈

**Eve:** You're disgusting

**Villanelle:** i have my needs

**Eve:** Why are you even here?

**Villanelle:** im helping you

**Eve:** What do you mean?

**Villanelle:** ill get rid of that woman who's having an affair with your husband

**Eve:** How...

**Eve:** How did you know about that...?

**Villanelle:** im a psychic 🔮

**Villanelle:** did i ever tell you?

**Eve:** 😐

**Eve:** What do you mean "get rid of"?

**Villanelle:** you know

**Eve:** No Villanelle, I don't

**Villanelle:** you hate her so i will kill her for you

**Eve:** No

**Eve:** Stop

**Eve:** You're making a big mistake

**Villanelle:** im doing this for you

**Eve:** This is none of your business

**Eve:** Stay out of it

**Villanelle:** um excuse me

**Villanelle:** shouldn't you be thanking me??

**Eve:** What's wrong with you?

**Villanelle:** there's something called manners

**Eve:** I really don't need this right now

**Eve:** You have no idea

**Eve:** I've just drained myself completely by asking for my husband's forgiveness and I swear you better not make things worse for me

**Villanelle:** that's your fault

**Eve:** Cut the crap Villanelle

**Villanelle:** just have fun eve

**Villanelle:** it's a partyyy 🥳🎉🎊

**Eve:** If you do something to Gemma, Niko will never forgive me

**Villanelle:** this again 🥱

**Eve:** I have to go now

**Eve:** But I'm asking you a favour

**Eve:** Don't hurt Niko

**Villanelle:** or else what?

**Villanelle:** you'll kill me?

**Eve:** No

**Eve:** Just don't hurt him

**Villanelle:** he's ruining your life anyway

_read_

**Villanelle:** eve. you know i care about you more than you think

**Eve:** I promised Niko I would stop talking to you

**Villanelle:** LIESSS

**Villanelle:** you like me too much

**Eve:** I'm done with you.

**Villanelle:** NO

**Villanelle:** EVE

**Villanelle:** EVEEEEE

**Villanelle:** COME BACK

**Villanelle:** why are you doing this to me again... 😞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a coincidence that Niko, Eve and Villanelle would be in the same place 🙄


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just put some context on this one. This takes place once Eve and Niko go back home after having dinner together

**Eve:** I had a nice time :)

**Niko:** You did?

**Eve:** Yeah... I missed those moments

**Eve:** Of us ❤️

**Niko:** Eve, just be honest with me

**Eve:** What do you mean?

**Niko:** You weren't even paying attention at all

**Niko:** You're like one of those immature teenagers constantly on their phone 24/7

**Eve:** It's not what it looks like

**Niko:** I'm not stupid Eve

**Niko:** I know it was Villanelle

**Niko:** What's more important, me or that psycho?

**Eve:** You're overreacting

**Niko:** Why? It's true anyway

**Niko:** You wanna run back to her??

**Eve:** Jesus christ

**Eve:** Why do you always have to make everything about her?

**Niko:** I don't Eve!

**Niko:** You do

**Niko:** You chose to take on a job that magically turned into some kind of fantasy of yours

**Eve:** It's not some fantasy

**Eve:** You know nothing about my job because everytime I invite you to come over, your excuse is that you have no time

**Niko:** Maybe I'm a normal decent person unlike you who is absolutely infatuated by a sadistic assassin

**Niko:** Is that what you like?

**Niko:** A new fetish?

**Eve:** You're not even listening to me

**Eve:** I'm the one that's trying to work things out between us and you're the one that's ruining it right now

**Niko:** Don't turn this back on me

**Niko:** I know there’s something going on between you two

**Eve:** What the hell are you even talking about?

**Eve:** Why out of all people would I choose someone who likes to kill innocent lives?

**Niko:** Like I said, it’s probably your new kink

**Eve:** You’re not even funny

**Niko:** I get it

**Niko:** You hate me

**Eve:** I don't hate you Niko

**Niko:** So that was your plan all along

**Niko:** To play with my feelings

**Niko:** Then sabotage my life

**Eve:** I can't do this right now

**Eve:** You don't care about me....

**Niko:** I need a break

**Niko:** Bye

**Eve:** You always do this

**Eve:** Just leave to avoid the problem

**Niko:** What else do you want me to say?

**Eve:** I don't know...

**Eve:** What do you think?

**Niko:** I don’t know either

**Eve:** Do you love me?

**Niko:** I’m supposed to but you’re making it really hard right now

**Eve:** Are you serious??

**Eve:** I ask a simple question and that’s your response

**Eve:** Do you know that I still have your ring on my finger?

**Niko:** A few months ago, we were happy

**Niko:** Now I’m bloody miserable

**Eve:** Right.

**Eve:** So how about when you’re hanging out with Gemma?

**Eve:** Does your whole world become dark when you’re around her too?

**Niko:** Can we not talk about her?

**Eve:** Why?

**Eve:** You somehow had the time to go support her at her own job while you never even did that once for me

**Niko:** Eve, do you realise that my life is always in danger when I’m around you?

**Eve:** Stop

**Eve:** Just stop

**Eve:** You’re insane

**Niko:** If you don't fix your shit, you can lose me and you'll have no one

**Niko:** You’re nothing without me

**Eve:** How could you say that with your whole chest out?

**Niko:** Just be glad I’m not doing this face to face

**Eve:** I need to go

**Eve:** This conversation is done.

**Niko:** Look who’s leaving now

**Eve:** You’ve said enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know if I exactly enjoy writing the Niko and Eve chapters, especially this one... 😩 but it's supposed to go with the story, just bare with me 👀


	17. Chapter 17

**Eve:** Villanelle

 **Eve:** This is wrong

 **Eve:** We shouldn't be talking

 **Eve:** But I don't know who to go to

 **Villanelle:** eve?

 **Villanelle:** EVE

 **Villanelle:** i knew you'd come back...

 **Villanelle:** what's wrong? 🥺

 **Eve:** It's Niko

 **Villanelle:** oh...

 **Eve:** He's changed...

 **Villanelle:** okay?

 **Villanelle:** i told you im not a fan of him

 **Eve:** I really wanted things to work out between us

 **Villanelle:** who?

 **Villanelle:** you and me?

 **Villanelle:** or you and him?

 **Eve:** Me and him of course

 **Villanelle:** oh... okay

 **Eve:** He's just so... I don't know what to say

 **Villanelle:** stupid?

 **Villanelle:** eve no offence but i think you're a little dumb for still being with him

 **Eve:** I swear I hate him so much

 **Eve:** But unfortunately I still love him

 **Villanelle:** that makes no sense

 **Villanelle:** why are you so attached?

 **Eve:** Villanelle. I have his ring on my finger

 **Villanelle:** so??

 **Villanelle:** throw it away

 **Eve:** It's not as easy as you think

 **Villanelle:** you need me to teach you how to throw?

 **Eve:** Villanelle you're not helping

 **Eve:** He makes my blood boil

 **Eve:** God I'm so angry

 **Villanelle:** you need to relax

 **Eve:** Relax!?

 **Eve:** How the hell am I supposed to relax?

 **Eve:** I'm losing him

 **Villanelle:** eve

 **Villanelle:** stop

 **Villanelle:** why do we always have to talk about him?

 **Eve:** I thought you cared

 **Villanelle:** i do but it's getting really annoying

 **Eve:** Wow thanks

 **Villanelle:** sorry

 **Villanelle:** i didn't mean it like that

 **Villanelle:** trust me, he's not even worth it

 **Villanelle:** it's no big deal

 **Eve:** Oh come on!

 **Eve:** What could you possibly know about relationships??

 **Eve:** All you do is sleep around

 **Villanelle:** no that's not true...

 **Villanelle:** i am more than that

 **Eve:** You don't even know how to commit

 **Villanelle:** i can

 **Eve:** Have you ever been in a relationship before?

 **Villanelle:** no...

 **Villanelle:** but i can prove to you

 **Villanelle:** you like me eve

 **Villanelle:** JUST ADMIT IT

 **Eve:** Why do you keep talking about you and me?

 **Eve:** WE can't be a thing

 **Eve:** Can't you tell that I'm trying to fix my life right now?

 **Eve:** You always have to bring this shit up

 **Villanelle:** eve this isn't some shit! 

**Villanelle:** i care about you so much

 **Villanelle:** how could you just say that?!? 😠

 **Eve:** This isn't about you

 **Eve:** I messaged because I didn't have anyone to talk to

 **Villanelle:** so you're using me now??

 **Eve:** That's not what I'm trying to do

 **Villanelle:** everytime

 **Villanelle:** niko this niko that

 **Eve:** Well what do you expect from me?

 **Eve:** What do you want Villanelle!?

 **Eve:** To run off with you and go on a killing spree?

 **Eve:** You're not normal 

**Villanelle:** no.

 **Villanelle:** don't you dare go there

 **Eve:** I really thought you were here for me

 **Villanelle:** I AM EVE

 **Villanelle:** EVERY SINGLE TIME

 **Villanelle:** but you push me away 

**Villanelle:** and you call me crazy

 **Eve:** You're not crazy

 **Eve:** You just make up this idea that we're lovers or something

 **Villanelle:** eve this makes no sense

 **Villanelle:** everytime you message meyou play with my feelings

 **Villanelle:** you do this for no reason

 **Eve:** Honestly, I thought you were messing with me

 **Eve:** I've studied enough to know

 **Villanelle:** oh

 **Villanelle:** so im just some experiment for you to test??

 **Eve:** No

 **Eve:** I just notice your behaviour

 **Villanelle:** wow

 **Villanelle:** i thought you were special

 **Eve:** I'm sorry to disappoint

 **Villanelle:** i really thought we were the same

 **Eve:** Well we're not

 **Eve:** We never will be

 **Villanelle:** eve

 **Villanelle:** just stop messaging now

 **Villanelle:** i... need to go

 **Eve:** Let's leave it at this

 **Eve:** I'm done for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I keep going back to s2 finale...


	18. Chapter 18

**Villanelle:** hello moustache 👨🏻

**Villanelle:** oooh even this emoji is so much more good looking than you

**Niko:** How the hell did you get my number?

**Villanelle:** didn't eve tell you im super smart?

**Niko:** I'm going to report you to the police

**Villanelle:** do it

**Villanelle:** i dare you ;)

**Niko:** Piss off

**Villanelle:** btw eve is totally into me

**Niko:** She isn't

**Niko:** I know you couldn't give a shit but you ruined dinner for us

**Villanelle:** you're welcome 😘

**Niko:** Also thanks to you, our marriage is a disaster

**Villanelle:** maybe it was a sign that both of you were never supposed to be together

**Niko:** I love Eve because she is my wife

**Villanelle:** no you don't

**Niko:** You wouldn't know

**Villanelle:** also eve can find someone better 

**Niko:** Pretty sure I'm all she has

**Villanelle:** i heard you're seeing that gemma girl

**Niko:** I don't know what you're talking about

**Villanelle:** come onnn

**Villanelle:** i saw you the other day drooling like a stupid dog

**Villanelle:** pervert 🤢

**Niko:** I swear if you tell Eve any of this I'll end you

**Villanelle:** try me

**Niko:** 🖕🖕

**Villanelle:** wow so mature 🙄

**Villanelle:** niko i know you don't love eve anymore

**Villanelle:** you're hurting her by not telling her the truth

**Villanelle:** it's so obvious that you have a thing for this other woman

**Niko:** You're wrong

**Niko:** Stop lecturing me

**Villanelle:** in the end we both get what we want

**Villanelle:** you just need to let eve go

**Niko:** Yeah piss right off

**Villanelle:** im just saying what we're both thinking

**Niko:** I think it's just you

**Villanelle:** you're so selfish you know that

**Villanelle:** you can't have both eve and gemma

**Niko:** There's nothing going on between me and Gemma.

**Niko:** We're just friends

**Villanelle:** wowwwww you're so bad at lying 🤥🤥

**Villanelle:** maybe you need to learn to share

**Niko:** You're a complete psychopath

**Villanelle:** what?

**Villanelle:** you can't call me that.

**Niko:** I can

**Niko:** You're a horrible person

**Villanelle:** you know im going to kill you

**Niko:** That's all you can ever do

**Niko:** You're sick in the head

**Villanelle:** SHUT UP!

**Niko:** Eve will never forgive you if you did something to me

**Villanelle:** im doing her a favour

**Niko:** She has complete control of you

**Niko:** What's going to happen when she leaves you?

**Niko:** You wouldn't be able to survive

**Villanelle:** she likes me too much to leave

**Villanelle:** i know it

**Niko:** No she doesn't

**Villanelle:** YES SHE DOES 😡

**Niko:** What do you even know about love?

**Villanelle:** more than you can ever give eve

**Niko:** You're a big joke

**Niko:** Just stop contacting her

**Niko:** You're affecting our relationship and she doesn't need you in her life

**Villanelle:** and how are you going to stop me?

**Niko:** I'm going to make sure she blocks you

**Villanelle:** that's so shitty

**Niko:** Looks like I got you :)

**Villanelle:** eve will hate you for this

**Niko:** I'm pretty sure she will be okay without you

**Niko:** Probably do even better

**Niko:** By the way, I read you and her messages

**Villanelle:** are you jealous?

**Niko:** I don't need to be

**Niko:** She hates you

**Villanelle:** no

**Villanelle:** she was complaining about you the whole time

**Villanelle:** about how shitty of a husband you are

**Niko:** Why don't you just let her go?

**Niko:** She doesn't even care about you

**Villanelle:** she does

**Niko:** You will forever be alone

**Niko:** No one loves you 

**Villanelle:** eve loves me

**Niko:** You kill everyone that you slightly dislike

**Villanelle:** why would i do that?

**Villanelle:** if i killed everyone that i didn't like then there would be no one left

**Niko:** Isn't that what you want?

**Niko:** You have a twisted mindset

**Niko:** When you die, no one will be at your funeral

**Villanelle:** YOU DESERVE TO DIE

**Niko:** You have plenty of experience taking someone's life

**Niko:** Do you really think you're doing something good?

**Niko:** You're pathetic

**Villanelle:** you must be so proud of yourself

**Villanelle:** have you finished throwing your tantrum yet?

**Niko:** Has anyone ever told you you're incredibly annoying?

**Villanelle:** im trying to act like you

**Villanelle:** how else would you be able to understand me?

**Niko:** Ha ha I'm laughing so hard

**Niko:** Now stop messaging me already

**Niko:** You're wasting my credit 

**Villanelle:** STFU

_Message not sent_

**Villanelle:** ugly rat faced troll

_Message not sent_

**Villanelle:** 🤬🖕👺🤡👿

_Message not sent_

**Villanelle:** YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE SHIT

_Message not sent_

**Villanelle:** EVE POLASTRI YOUR HUSBAND IS A BIG FAT LOSER I HOPE HE DIES

_Message not sent_

**Villanelle:** I HATE YOU SO MUCH WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HURT ME 😤😢💔

_Message not sent_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't written very well... but does anyone read these in the character's voice? 👀 everytime I write, I have to pretend I'm really them 😂


	19. Chapter 19

**Villanelle:** eve

**Villanelle:** im very mad at you 😤

**Villanelle:** don't know if you'll see these messages

**Villanelle:** yes im desperate whatever

**Villanelle:** reply!!

**Eve:** What do you want now?

**Villanelle:** you were very mean to me before

**Eve:** I was being honest

**Villanelle:** i have something to tell you

**Eve:** What is it now?

**Villanelle:** it's niko...

**Villanelle:** he...

**Villanelle:** he wasn't being very nice to me...

**Eve:** God Villanelle

**Eve:** It's always about you isn't it??

**Eve:** Every damn time

**Villanelle:** im telling you the truth

**Villanelle:** he said something very rude to me

**Eve:** What could he possibly say that could hurt you?

**Villanelle:** he called me...

**Villanelle:** i don't like this word

**Villanelle:** a psychopath 😢

**Eve:** I thought you knew already

**Villanelle:** eve

**Villanelle:** you know im not like that

**Eve:** I do

**Eve:** I know you're a psychopath

**Villanelle:** please stop calling me that

**Eve:** Are you upset?

**Villanelle:** yes...

**Villanelle:** im very very upset 😞💔

**Eve:** I don't believe you

**Villanelle:** why?

**Eve:** You never feel bad when someone gets hurt

**Eve:** I've seen you kill

**Villanelle:** do you like that eve?

**Villanelle:** you like watching me?

**Eve:** No I don't

**Villanelle:** you make me laugh sometimes

**Villanelle:** you're so obsessed with me and you know it

**Eve:** You're just sad and lonely

**Eve:** You want everyone to feel bad for you

**Villanelle:** that's not true

**Eve:** I actually feel sorry for you

**Eve:** You're like the darkness in everyone's life

**Villanelle:** please stop

**Eve:** I guess the truth hurts

**Villanelle:** you're not supposed to act like this

**Villanelle:** can't we go back to normal?

**Villanelle:** i miss when we used to talk

**Eve:** How many times do I have to remind you?

**Eve:** We will never be a thing

**Villanelle:** 😔😔

**Eve:** You need to leave me alone

**Villanelle:** why don't you like me? 🙁

**Eve:** My life is a mess

**Eve:** It's worse with you in it

**Eve:** Find someone else to obsess over

**Villanelle:** you were nice in the beginning

**Villanelle:** now you've changed

**Eve:** I'm still the same

**Villanelle:** you told me you would let niko go

**Eve:** I never said that

**Eve:** I'll admit that I enjoyed your company before Niko came back into my life

**Villanelle:** you said you would make us work

**Villanelle:** butyou betrayed me

**Eve:** Stop making things up

**Eve:** You're just angry because you can't have me

**Villanelle:** i think i need to kill you

**Eve:** You won't

**Villanelle:** i can and i will

**Villanelle:** you don't just get away so easily eve polastri

**Eve:** I'm not scared of you

**Villanelle:** do you want me to shoot you again?

**Villanelle:** you won't survive this time

**Eve:** You won't do it

**Villanelle:** i will

**Eve:** I know you won't because you wouldn't forgive yourself if you killed me

**Villanelle:** wow you think you know me so well

**Eve:** I know a lot about you

**Villanelle:** should i be turned on?

**Eve:** What the hell do you want!?

**Villanelle:** i told myself i would never tell you this

**Villanelle:** but you asked for it

**Villanelle:** i hate you eve polastri

**Villanelle:** i hate you so much because you don't know that you broke my heart

**Eve:** I'm sorry that's how you feel

**Villanelle:** you think all i am is a killer

**Villanelle:** why didn't you just tell me that in the beginning?

**Villanelle:** it would save me from less heartache

**Eve:** If I make you so upset then maybe you should stop messaging me completely

**Eve:** You're only hurting yourself

**Villanelle:** are you even listening to me?

**Eve:** I'm not you Villanelle

**Eve:** I don't obsess over something I can't have

**Villanelle:** you love me

**Eve:** You need to stop that

**Villanelle:** YOURE MINE! 😠

**Eve:** No I'm not

**Villanelle:** TELL ME YOU LOVE ME! 😡😡

**Eve:** I love Niko and that's final

**Villanelle:** no

**Villanelle:** you don't

**Villanelle:** you love me eve

**Eve:** This is getting really annoying

**Eve:** I'm going now

**Villanelle:** eve

_read_

**Villanelle:** EVE!!

**Villanelle:** COME BACK

_read_

**Villanelle:** fine

**Villanelle:** this is what you wanted

**Villanelle:** looks likeim going to have to kill you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone alright after reading that?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding in a filler chapter cause it's been very depressing
> 
> Hope you like this Carolyn and Geraldine one ;)

**Geraldine:** Mum are you coming home yet?

**Carolyn:** What's your problem?

**Geraldine:** Nothing, I'm just worried about you

**Carolyn:** What's to be worried about?

**Geraldine:** You seem to be in one of your "moods"

**Geraldine:** What's been bothering you lately?

**Carolyn:** You

**Geraldine:** Seriously?

**Geraldine:** Why do you hate me?

**Carolyn:** Why did you come back?

**Geraldine:** To visit you of course

**Carolyn:** I clearly should have planned this as once every decade

**Geraldine:** Mum!

**Geraldine:** You're always against me

**Geraldine:** What did I ever do to you?

**Carolyn:** Get yourself sorted out

**Geraldine:** I don't have the time and energy for this

**Geraldine:** You used to be so gentle with me when I was younger

**Carolyn:** Do you want me to treat you like a child again?

**Geraldine:** Seems like you were more kinder to me when I was one

**Carolyn:** Well what do you prefer?

**Carolyn:** Breastfeeding or bathtime?

**Geraldine:** I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not

**Carolyn:** You were quite the sucker

**Carolyn:** My breasts have become unattractive overtime

**Geraldine:** Now you're blaming me for the shape of your breasts?

**Carolyn:** Yes

**Carolyn:** In fact I am furious

**Geraldine:** Why did you even become a parent in the first place?

**Carolyn:** To keep the offspring from dying

**Geraldine:** What is wrong with you?

**Geraldine:** That's not how it works

**Carolyn:** Back in my day it was

**Carolyn:** What are you trying to get out of this conversation?

**Geraldine:** I just want to make up for lost time

**Carolyn:** So you want to bond

**Carolyn:** Now's your chance

**Geraldine:** Well not like this...

**Carolyn:** Stop being a fuss

**Geraldine:** How am I being a fuss?

**Geraldine:** Do you not realise that I'm trying to fix my relationship with my own mother?

**Carolyn:** It's a bit late for that

**Geraldine:** It's never too late

**Geraldine:** Let's start now

**Geraldine:** I have a big secret to tell you

**Carolyn:** I don't have all day

**Geraldine:** I might have a bit of a crush on Konstantin 🙊

**Carolyn:** I see your sense of humour has reached it's peak

**Geraldine:** I'm being serious

**Geraldine:** I don't think I've felt this way about someone in a long time

**Carolyn:** Hold up 

**Carolyn:** I might need to throw up

**Geraldine:** You are never supportive of anything that I do

**Carolyn:** Do you not know about my history with Konstantin?

**Geraldine:** What history do you both have?

**Carolyn:** Konstantin was...

**Carolyn:** This is more difficult than I thought

**Geraldine:** You can tell me anything

**Carolyn:** We were together

**Geraldine:** What?

**Geraldine:** What do you mean?

**Carolyn:** We dated for a while

**Geraldine:** Are you joking right now?

**Carolyn:** No 

**Carolyn:** I am 100% positive

**Geraldine:** You have to ruin everything don't you?

**Carolyn:** That's not my job

**Geraldine:** Well I don't care 

**Geraldine:** I really feel like there's a certain connection between us when we're in the same room

**Carolyn:** Now you want to get in his pants?

**Geraldine:** Oh god

**Geraldine:** You are so inappropriate

**Carolyn:** I have lot's of regrets in life

**Carolyn:** You're starting to become part of that list 

**Geraldine:** I'm trying to understand you as a mother

**Geraldine:** Someone or something must have hurt you

**Carolyn:** I have a strong backbone

**Carolyn:** It's kids like you these days constantly whining about the smallest things

**Geraldine:** Stop treating me like I'm still 12 years old

**Carolyn:** You're acting like one

**Geraldine:** Wow thanks

**Carolyn:** There's something that I need to tell you

**Geraldine:** I don't want to know if it's about me not putting on my shoes the way you want me to 

**Carolyn:** I'm offended

**Geraldine:** Wow my mother can get offended?

**Carolyn:** You are crossing the line

**Geraldine:** Just get whatever it is off your chest

**Carolyn:** Geraldine, I think it's time you left

**Geraldine:** What?

**Geraldine:** Why?

**Carolyn:** I can't take your constant blabbering anymore

**Geraldine:** I haven't even seen you in several years now you're kicking me out?

**Carolyn:** My life was going well until you came back

**Geraldine:** You are actually insane

**Carolyn:** I've said what I've had to say

**Carolyn:** You can pack your bags and leave

**Geraldine:** If this is really what you want

**Carolyn:** I'm very confident

**Geraldine:** This is deeply upsetting

**Carolyn:** Well why don't you whine about it to your boyfriend?

**Geraldine:** I don’t have a response for that

**Geraldine:** Goodbye

**Geraldine:** Mother

**Carolyn:** Goodbye Geraldine


	21. Chapter 21

**Eve:** Stay away from Niko

**Gemma:** Hello Eve

**Gemma:** I don't know what you're talking about

**Eve:** Oh stop being so naive

**Gemma:** Me and Niko are friends

**Eve:** I know something is going on between you two

**Gemma:** What do you think is happening?

**Eve:** Are you sleeping with him?

**Gemma:** That's none of your business

**Eve:** Oh so you are sleeping with him

**Eve:** What a skank

**Gemma:** Excuse me?

**Eve:** I said what I said

**Eve:** Do you need glasses to look in the mirror?

**Gemma:** Whatever is going on between me and Niko is none of your business

**Eve:** Wow

**Eve:** You really are evil

**Eve:** Coming into a married man's life to ruin everything

**Gemma:** Niko doesn't even love you

**Eve:** He does

**Eve:** Why do I have to prove this to you?

**Gemma:** Because he told me himself

**Eve:** Oh

**Eve:** So the whole time we were taking a break, he was seeing you

**Eve:** What a sick bastard

**Gemma:** Things change

**Gemma:** I've heard that you're very stuck up

**Eve:** You don't know who I am

**Gemma:** He'd rather spend time with his friend than his own spouse 

**Eve:** Oh please, what do you have that I don't?

**Gemma:** He tells me how you barely pay any attention to him

**Gemma:** Just admit that you're selfish

**Gemma:** Who knows, you could even be cheating on him instead

**Eve:** I would never do that

**Gemma:** It makes sense

**Gemma:** You won't return his calls or come home from work for several months

**Gemma:** Sounds to me like you're a cheater

**Eve:** We were taking a break for your information

**Eve:** Miss know it all

**Gemma:** He told me you might be a bit...

**Gemma:** How do I explain this?

**Gemma:** Something wrong in your head

**Eve:** You think I'm crazy?

**Gemma:** I'd say mental but crazy could work too

**Eve:** You're not as nice as you think

**Eve:** Just a two faced bitch

**Gemma:** I get you're jealous, but it's not my fault that a man like Niko's type could choose a woman like you

**Eve:** I see the only thing you're good at is insults

**Eve:** You know what caught my attention when we first met?

**Gemma:** I would like to know

**Eve:** That really annoying voice of yours

**Eve:** Makes me want to tear my ears off

**Gemma:** You're so dramatic and irritating

**Gemma:** No wonder why Niko gets sick of you

**Gemma:** You have way too many expectations

**Eve:** I like to keep my morals at bay

**Gemma:** You're a very boring person

**Eve:** How?

**Gemma:** There's nothing exciting about you 

**Gemma:** I'm up here while you're down there

**Eve:** You are so condescending

**Gemma:** I'm just telling you the truth

**Gemma:** Does Niko ever talk to you about his problems?

**Eve:** He does when he feels like it, I don't force him

**Gemma:** The fact that he can't even trust you already shows that he no longer wants you in his life

**Eve:** We're married

**Eve:** He wouldn't just leave me 

**Gemma:** You can't control him like that

**Gemma:** If a man wants something, you have to give in

**Eve:** I don't agree with patriarchy

**Gemma:** Don't get political with me

**Eve:** I'm warning you

**Eve:** If you don't stay away, something horrible is going to happen to you

**Gemma:** Like what?

**Eve:** Why would I tell you?

**Gemma:** Wow 

**Gemma:** I'm so scared right now 

**Eve:** I sense your sarcasm

**Eve:** Just take a good look at yourself

**Eve:** You know what you're doing is wrong

**Gemma:** I'll tell Niko you're threatening me

**Eve:** He won't believe you

**Gemma:** Are you sure?

**Eve:** Leave us alone

**Gemma:** Have a good day Eve 😇

**Eve:** You're an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write?


	22. Chapter 22

**Villanelle:** have i ever mentioned you look like santa claus?

**Villanelle:** see? 🎅🏻🎅🏻

**Villanelle:** HO HO HO

_Recording voice message..._

**Villanelle:** "Helloooo grandpa, need me to bring you some diapers?"

_*Voice message sent*_

**Konstantin:** Very funny Villanelle

**Konstantin:** Stop spamming me

**Villanelle:** guess what

**Konstantin:** What?

**Villanelle:** i told you to guess

**Konstantin:** Well I can't read your mind

**Villanelle:** i knew you were getting old

**Konstantin:** Stop making old jokes

**Konstantin:** You're hurting my feelings

**Villanelle:** you know how it feels to get hurt?

**Konstantin:** Yes, remember when you shot me?

**Konstantin:** In the stomach more specifically?

**Villanelle:** you're so dramatic 🙄

**Villanelle:** it's just like getting punched in the arm

**Konstantin:** No it's a bit worse than that

**Konstantin:** Want to see for yourself?

**Villanelle:** no thank you

**Villanelle:** i've already been stabbed before 

**Villanelle:** it hurts more

**Konstantin:** You see what I mean?

**Konstantin:** Now what were you going to say?

**Villanelle:** i told eve i was going to kill her

**Konstantin:** Took you a while

**Villanelle:** no

**Villanelle:** i lied

**Villanelle:** i just wanted to scare her cause she was being rude to me

**Konstantin:** I knew Eve made you weak

**Villanelle:** no she doesn't

**Villanelle:** more like the other way around

**Konstantin:** You cried like a baby before

**Villanelle:** no i didn't 😠

**Konstantin:** It was really annoying to listen to

**Konstantin:** Now I have no more tissues left

**Villanelle:** i don't care about your stupid tissues

**Villanelle:** i was sad about something else

**Konstantin:** What is it then?

**Villanelle:** it's not about eve

**Konstantin:** I never said it was

**Konstantin:** But now that you brought it up again, I think it's about her

**Konstantin:** What did she do?

**Villanelle:** i said it's not eve...

**Villanelle:** it's someone else

**Konstantin:** Who is it then?

**Villanelle:** a woman

**Konstantin:** Very detailed

**Villanelle:** she is the worst

**Villanelle:** i can't believe she cheated on me

**Konstantin:** You had a girlfriend?

**Villanelle:** yes i did

**Konstantin:** Who is she?

**Villanelle:** i can't tell you

**Villanelle:** but i am very sad right now 😞

**Konstantin:** What do you want me to do?

**Villanelle:** i want her back

**Konstantin:** I don't even know who she is

**Villanelle:** fine i'll tell you

**Villanelle:** her name is eve

**Konstantin:** Eve Polastri?

**Villanelle:** no

**Villanelle:** another eve

**Konstantin:** 😂😂

**Konstantin:** Is this a joke right now?

**Villanelle:** im being serious

**Konstantin:** Polastri is the only Eve you know

**Villanelle:** I SAID ITS NOT HER 😡

**Konstantin:** Why are you so angry?

**Villanelle:** im not

**Villanelle:** i've thought about what you said last time

**Villanelle:** you can kill her now

**Konstantin:** No we don't need to do that anymore

**Konstantin:** I think I kind of like her actually

**Konstantin:** She's nice

**Villanelle:** no she's not nice at all

**Villanelle:** i thought you hated her

**Konstantin:** She grew on me overtime

**Villanelle:** whatever

**Konstantin:** So you are upset about a woman called Eve who cheated on you?

**Villanelle:** yes

**Konstantin:** And you still want her back even after cheating?

**Villanelle:** technically she ran back over to her ugly husband

**Konstantin:** Villanelle do you really think I'm this stupid?

**Villanelle:** you're not stupid

**Villanelle:** just dumb

**Konstantin:** That's the same thing

**Konstantin:** I get that you like her and you probably want to spend time with her like everything is normal but we need to be realistic

**Villanelle:** we're not even talking about the same person

**Konstantin:** Yes we are

**Konstantin:** Do you still think about her?

**Villanelle:** no i don't think about eve polastri but i do think about my ex called eve

**Konstantin:** 😂😂

**Konstantin:** You don't even know what you're talking about

**Konstantin:** Villanelle just tell me what's going on

**Konstantin:** You can trust me

**Villanelle:** im trying to move on

**Villanelle:** i don't think eve cares about me anymore

**Konstantin:** Which Eve are we talking about now? 😂

**Villanelle:** this isn't funny 🙁

**Konstantin:** It kind of is

**Konstantin:** You don't know how to deal with your emotions

**Villanelle:** im fine

**Konstantin:** No you're not

**Konstantin:** Do you want me to talk to Eve?

**Villanelle:** no

**Konstantin:** Are you sure?

**Villanelle:** yes i don't care about her

**Konstantin:** I'm shocked

**Konstantin:** A few days ago you were sort of obsessed

**Villanelle:** can we please just not talk about this? 😣

**Konstantin:** I know you're upset

**Konstantin:** Would you like to move away?

**Villanelle:** no why would i do that?

**Konstantin:** To get away from her for a bit

**Villanelle:** im okay for now

**Konstantin:** I always care about you Villanelle, even when you don't think so

**Konstantin:** Don't forget we are family

**Villanelle:** okay okayyyy 

**Villanelle:** wellum... im kind of tired

**Villanelle:** so im going to go to sleep now 😪

**Konstantin:** It's only 5pm

**Villanelle:** i want to be left alone

**Konstantin:** Why?

**Villanelle:** im grieving at the moment

**Konstantin:** Over who?

**Villanelle:** why do you want to know everything?

**Konstantin:** Because I need to look out for you

**Villanelle:** give me some privacy please

**Konstantin:** Okay fine

**Konstantin:** I'll leave you alone for now

**Konstantin:** But if you need anything, just let me know

**Villanelle:** yeah sure 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say a big thank you to those who are still keeping up with this story, I appreciate you all ❤️


	23. Chapter 23

**Konstantin:** Hello Eve

**Eve:** Konstantin?

**Konstantin:** Yes it's me

**Eve:** Do you need something?

**Konstantin:** Come get your girlfriend

**Eve:** What do you mean?

**Konstantin:** She was having a nervous breakdown

**Eve:** I have no clue what you're talking about

**Konstantin:** Villanelle

**Eve:** Oh

**Eve:** Please not her

**Konstantin:** She will hate me for this

**Konstantin:** *photo sent*

**Konstantin:** *photo sent*

**Konstantin:** Look at her

**Eve:** How am I supposed to react to that?

**Konstantin:** I went to check up on her

**Konstantin:** She was like this for the past hour

**Eve:** Why is she crying?

**Konstantin:** Because of you

**Eve:** Oh god

**Eve:** Don't make me feel bad please

**Konstantin:** Only you can help her

**Eve:** She said she's going to kill me

**Eve:** I'm not risking my life again

**Konstantin:** I know her

**Konstantin:** She wouldn't do that

**Eve:** Are you sure?

**Eve:** She literally shot me

**Konstantin:** You know why she did it

**Eve:** I really don't want her in my life anymore

**Konstantin:** I know what you mean

**Konstantin:** I don't understand why she likes you so much

**Konstantin:** No offence

**Eve:** No offence taken

**Eve:** I don't understand either

**Konstantin:** Eve I know I'm only doing my job, but I need to look after Villanelle

**Konstantin:** And the only thing that's hurting her is you

**Eve:** How is it always my fault?

**Konstantin:** I'm not saying it is

**Konstantin:** Maybe you should talk to her

**Eve:** I'm currently trying to fix my own relationship

**Eve:** I really don't have time

**Konstantin:** Just consider it

**Eve:** Are you trying to ruin my life too?

**Konstantin:** No

**Eve:** I've told Villanelle so many times that we just can't be involved

**Konstantin:** I think you need to quit your job

**Eve:** Why?

**Konstantin:** You won't need to see her anymore

**Konstantin:** Then you can live your life normally

**Eve:** But I love this job

**Eve:** NOT because of Villanelle of course

**Eve:** It's the only thing that's keeping me slightly sane

**Konstantin:** Was it necessary to mention Villanelle?

**Eve:** No...

**Konstantin:** I can't force you Eve

**Konstantin:** Only you know what you want

**Eve:** You might be right actually

**Eve:** I don't know...

**Konstantin:** You seem hesitant

**Konstantin:** What's stopping you?

**Eve:** I'm just stressed 

**Konstantin:** About?

**Eve:** I think my husband is cheating on me

**Konstantin:** I'm sorry

**Konstantin:** You deserve better

**Eve:** Thank you Konstantin

**Konstantin:** I'm not the best at giving advice but maybe you need to reconsider your marriage

**Eve:** I've been reflecting a lot lately

**Konstantin:** That's good to know

**Konstantin:** I have one important question for you

**Eve:** Yes?

**Konstantin:** Do you care about Villanelle?

**Eve:** I have a lot of mixed emotions about her

**Konstantin:** Just answer the question

**Eve:** Look, I don't know what to say

**Konstantin:** How do you feel after I sent those pictures to you?

**Eve:** Were they staged?

**Konstantin:** Eve I took those without her looking

**Eve:** Oh..

**Konstantin:** So it's true

**Konstantin:** You don't care about her

**Eve:** It's not like I don't care about her at all

**Eve:** There's just some boundaries that she crosses

**Konstantin:** It's okay

**Konstantin:** I know she can be a pain

**Konstantin:** But I will keep her away from you

**Eve:** What do you mean?

**Konstantin:** That's what you want, right?

**Eve:** Um

**Konstantin:** I'll make sure she leaves you alone

**Eve:** Yeah... yeah.

**Eve:** That's right...

**Konstantin:** Is something wrong?

**Eve:** No 

**Eve:** It's nothing

**Konstantin:** Are you sure?

**Eve:** Yeah I'm sure

**Eve:** I think I should probably go

**Eve:** Thank you for the pep talk though

**Konstantin:** It was nice talking to you Eve

**Eve:** You too

**Eve:** Take care


	24. Chapter 24

**Hugo:** Hey Eve 😉

**Eve:** Why the face?

**Hugo:** No reason

**Hugo:** I just think you look particularly sexy in this

**Hugo:** *photo sent*

**Eve:** Where did you get that from?

**Hugo:** Just a little something I saved ;)

**Eve:** You horny bastard

**Hugo:** Are you trying to seduce me?

**Eve:** No

**Eve:** You're not even attractive

**Hugo:** Come on!

**Hugo:** Don't be mean

**Hugo:** I get it

**Hugo:** You have a thing for Villanelle

**Eve:** No I don't

**Hugo:** You always want to see her

**Hugo:** Makes you so sly doing it behindyour man's back

**Hugo:** Kinky 😋

**Eve:** Seriously stop

**Hugo:** I'm curious

**Hugo:** Have you done the dirty with her?

**Eve:** Omg Hugo

**Eve:** I'm not having this conversation with you

**Hugo:** I think she likes you

**Eve:** I'm tired of going on about this

**Hugo:** Really Eve?

**Hugo:** You used me for sex once

**Eve:** I don't even want to remember

**Hugo:** I knew we weren't alone

**Hugo:** That was actually my first threesome 👌

**Eve:** Hugo...

**Eve:** Please don't remind me

**Hugo:** Wanna do it again?

**Eve:** Are you actually good?

**Hugo:** Yeah I'm feeling fantastic!

**Hugo:** Ready for some boy on girl action!

**Eve:** I don't know where you're trying to go with this because there won't be any 'action' coming from me

**Hugo:** Come on Eve

**Hugo:** You should let yourself go once in a while 🤤

**Eve:** Yeah... don't do that....

**Hugo:** I'm in the mood 😏

**Eve:** Well I'm not

**Eve:** And please...

**Eve:** Stop with the creepy emojis...

**Hugo:** You're not even a bit turned on?

**Eve:** No.

**Eve:** Are you crazy?

**Hugo:** It worked with Villanelle

**Hugo:** What does she have that I don't?

**Eve:** I'm not saying anything

**Hugo:** I've wanted to ask this for so long

**Hugo:** Are you a lesbian?

**Eve:** What?

**Eve:** No...

**Hugo:** You always talk about this Niko guy but I haven't exactly seen him before

**Hugo:** Be honest, it's actually your dog right?

**Eve:** I don't even have a dog

**Eve:** I'll show you a picture of him

**Eve:** *photo sent*

****

**Hugo:** My gosh

**Eve:**??

**Hugo:** I wasn't expecting him to look like...

**Eve:** Look like what?

**Hugo:** THAT

**Eve:** What's THAT supposed to mean?

**Hugo:** You can do better Eve

**Eve:** Are you trying to shame me?

**Hugo:** Of course not

**Hugo:** I mean good for you

**Eve:** Do you know that's my spouse?

**Hugo:** I was expecting a tall, buff kinda guy

**Eve:** Wellit's not like he's a model or anything

**Hugo:** 😂

**Hugo:** Pfftttt he wishes

**Eve:** Have you looked at yourself?

**Hugo:** Ouch Eve

**Hugo:** Right in the heart 💔

**Eve:** I'm not apologising

**Eve:** Why did you even message me?

**Hugo:** Thought I was gonna have a bit of fun tonight

**Hugo:** Need to get my creative juices flowing

**Eve:** Well keep those juices to yourself

**Hugo:** What kind of juices are we talking about right now? 😏

**Eve:** Are you like some sex addict or something?

**Hugo:** Well if you see me like that, I'll take that as a compliment

**Eve:** This was one pointless conversation

**Hugo:** I still think you're a lesbian though

**Hugo:** Or bisexual at least

**Eve:** I'm neither of those

**Hugo:** Keep lying to yourself Eve

**Eve:** Are you me?

**Hugo:** No

**Hugo:** But you give out so many hints

**Hugo:** I'll just leave you with your denial

**Eve:** You are honestly the most annoying person ever

**Hugo:** Annoying too?

**Hugo:** Jeez🙄 ****

**Hugo:** I'll go now

**Hugo:** But will I see you at work?

**Eve:** Now I'm regretting even coming in today

**Hugo:** See you soon 😜


	25. Chapter 25

**Villanelle:** i miss her 😔

**Konstantin:** Who?

**Villanelle:** eve

**Konstantin:** I thought you were trying to get over her

**Villanelle:** i don't think i can

**Konstantin:** This isn't healthy for you

**Villanelle:** im going to go stalk her

**Konstantin:** That's not a good idea

**Villanelle:** but i want to

**Villanelle:** it will be fun

**Konstantin:** I told her I would keep you away from her

**Villanelle:** what??

**Villanelle:** why did you do that?

**Konstantin:** She wants to live her life

**Konstantin:** I'm giving her the freedom again

**Villanelle:** no

**Villanelle:** you can't

**Villanelle:** whyyyy 😢

**Konstantin:** It's just reality

**Villanelle:** no

**Konstantin:** Stop being obsessed with her

**Konstantin:** She's not worth it

**Villanelle:** i hate you

**Konstantin:** I'm fine with that

**Konstantin:** I need to protect you

**Villanelle:** what for?

**Konstantin:** She's going to keep hurting you

**Villanelle:** i know... 😞

**Villanelle:** but i can't stop thinking about her

**Konstantin:** Just get over it Villanelle

**Konstantin:** I'm not allowing you to see her

**Villanelle:** stop telling me what to do 😠

**Konstantin:** You need to leave her alone

**Villanelle:** I DONT CARE

**Konstantin:** That's it

**Konstantin:** You won't like this but we're going to have to cut you and Eve off all together

**Villanelle:** really konstantin?

**Villanelle:** you think i won't just walk up to her house and find her?

**Konstantin:** Why are you doing this?

**Villanelle:** i need to feel better

**Konstantin:** You said she hurt you

**Villanelle:** yeah well she can't hurt me anymore

**Villanelle:** only i can do that

**Konstantin:** So you're going to kill her?

**Villanelle:** no

**Villanelle:** i'll win her back

**Konstantin:** What for?

**Villanelle:** im gonna do her a favour

**Konstantin:** What's going on Villanelle?

**Villanelle:** i never killed gemma

**Konstantin:** Thought you would have done that by now

**Villanelle:** she will thank me for this and we can finally be together

**Konstantin:** That's not going to happen

**Konstantin:** I'm telling you this now

**Villanelle:** don't worry

**Villanelle:** if villanelle wants something she will get it

**Konstantin:** Who is this?

**Villanelle:** uhh villanelle?

**Konstantin:** Sorry I thought I was talking to someone else

**Villanelle:** i seriously think you need to get your brain checked out

**Konstantin:** Okay that's enough

**Konstantin:** The old jokes aren't funny anymore

**Villanelle:** i think it's hilarious

**Konstantin:** You're very mean

**Villanelle:** BOO HOO KONSTANTIN'S A CRY BABYYY 😂😂

**Konstantin:** 👎👎

**Konstantin:** I need to know what you're planning to do with Eve

**Villanelle:** why?

**Konstantin:** I'm not going to mind my own business

**Villanelle:** i have my ways

**Konstantin:** You have to tell me

**Villanelle:** im just going to see her

**Konstantin:** Will she know about this?

**Villanelle:** of course not

**Konstantin:** This sounds like a really bad idea

**Villanelle:** i know what im doing

**Konstantin:** Eve shouldn't be alive

**Villanelle:** but she is 

**Villanelle:** and we both still survived while trying to kill each other

**Konstantin:** I honestly don't know how you're alive either

**Villanelle:** im immortal 👻

**Konstantin:** You won't be saying that the next time she stabs you

**Villanelle:** she won't do it again

**Villanelle:** sometimes when you love someone you will do crazy things

**Konstantin:** I don't think she loves you like that

**Villanelle:** she does

**Villanelle:** eve just likes to play games

**Villanelle:** but she hasn't given me the instructions yet

**Konstantin:** What's the name of this board game called?

**Villanelle:** what are you even talking about??

**Konstantin:** You said instructions

**Villanelle:** 😑😑

**Konstantin:** You see, I can be funny too 😆

**Villanelle:** i didn't even smile

**Konstantin:** Anyways you need to be careful

**Konstantin:** You might regret this later on

**Villanelle:** i'll be fineee

**Konstantin:** If you say so


	26. Chapter 26

_Recording voice message..._

**Villanelle:** "You know, I like you but I don't like you that much."

_*Voice message sent*_

**Eve:** Okay?

**Eve:** I'm surprised that you're back

**Villanelle:** i just needed to get that off my chest

**Eve:** Weren't you going to kill me?

**Villanelle:** no if i killed you then i wouldn't be able to torment you

**Eve:** Why are you here then?

**Eve:** Haven't I said enough?

**Villanelle:** you have

**Villanelle:** please... don't say anymore

**Eve:** You cried over me

**Villanelle:** no i didn't

**Eve:** Yes you did

**Eve:** Konstantin told me

**Villanelle:** what an idiot 😒

**Villanelle:** anyways that's none of your business

**Eve:** Why?

**Villanelle:** why do you want to know?

**Eve:** I was just confused

**Villanelle:** you feel bad for me

**Eve:** No I don't

**Villanelle:** yes you do

**Eve:** Why were you crying?

**Villanelle:** i thought you would have known

**Villanelle:** do you feel special that it was about you?

**Eve:** I don't exactly like the idea of a person getting emotional over me

**Villanelle:** well i don't care about you anymore

**Eve:** Good for you

**Villanelle:** and i've been way too busy to think about you AT ALL

**Eve:** I don't know why you're telling me this

**Villanelle:** that's because im in mourning

**Eve:** Oh I'm sorry about that

**Villanelle:** sarcasm?

**Eve:** How did you know?

**Villanelle:** you know what people do when they mourn?

**Eve:** No, I'm intrigued

**Villanelle:** they seek for comfort

**Eve:** Well I can't help you then

**Villanelle:** im not who you think i am

**Eve:** Who are you then?

**Eve:** Oksana?

**Villanelle:** don't call me that.

**Eve:** Don't be upset

**Eve:** It's just the truth

**Villanelle:** i am no longer that person

**Eve:** Are you sure?

**Villanelle:** yes im always sure

**Eve:** I don't believe you

**Villanelle:** do you care about me?

_read_

**Villanelle:** i know you can see this

**Eve:** No

**Eve:** I don't care

**Eve:** And why are you asking?

**Eve:** You told me you don't care either

**Villanelle:** i just had to be sure

**Eve:** What do you want?

**Villanelle:** something i can't have

**Villanelle:** but i haven't given up yet

**Villanelle:** i'm still waiting

**Eve:** Well you're going to have a very hard time then

**Villanelle:** aw thanks

**Villanelle:** that's so helpful

**Eve:** I try

**Villanelle:** you used to be so nice

**Villanelle:** what happened?

**Eve:** Nothing happened

**Villanelle:** did you forget about everything i told you?

**Eve:** I don't remember

**Villanelle:** you know what im talking about

**Villanelle:** stop being so stubborn eve

**Eve:** Once again I'm wasting my time by talking to you

**Villanelle:** do you know why im still here?

**Eve:** To annoy me?

**Villanelle:** no

**Villanelle:** it's that you don't ever try to understand me

**Eve:** Why do you want me to understand you so badly?

**Villanelle:** because you're just like me and you know it

**Eve:** That's not true

**Eve:** You just want me to be a mess

**Eve:** You want me to be a monster so you can ignore the fact that the problem is actually you

**Villanelle:** how could you say that...

**Eve:** Are you getting upset?

**Villanelle:** no...

**Villanelle:** im not upset

**Villanelle:** that's so stupid

**Villanelle:** im not a wimp

**Eve:** That's good to know

**Eve:** I don't need to feel more like a burden than I already am

**Villanelle:** you're not a burden...

**Eve:** Everyone makes me feel like that

**Eve:** Including you

**Villanelle:** wow.

**Villanelle:** do you even know how it feels to get hurt?

**Eve:** I do actually

**Eve:** More so recently

**Villanelle:** me too

**Villanelle:** it's mainly one person's fault

**Eve:** What did they do?

**Villanelle:** they stabbed me once 🔪

**Villanelle:** but now it feels like they really stabbed me in the heart 💔

**Eve:** That's too bad

**Eve:** I hope you get well soon

**Villanelle:** you are so pleased with yourself aren't you?

**Eve:** What for?

**Villanelle:** don't come back to me if you need help

**Eve:** Why out of all people would I come to you?

**Villanelle:** i don't know...

**Eve:** Exactly

**Villanelle:** i deserve better

**Villanelle:** bye eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, what is/are your favourite chapter/s?🤔
> 
> Ps. Anyone who’s given kudos or comments usually, you are the best!! 🥺


	27. Chapter 27

**Niko:** You're a liar

**Eve:** What do you mean?

**Niko:** I checked your messages the other day and you're still talking to that bitch

**Eve:** Sorry?

**Niko:** Villanelle obviously

**Niko:** Don't act all dumb on me Eve

**Eve:** Why are you even going through my phone?

**Niko:** Why are you so worried if I go through your phone?

**Niko:** Is there something you have to hide?

**Niko:** Thought this relationship included trust

**Eve:** No I'm not hiding anything

**Niko:** You shouldn't be upset whether there's something going on between me and Gemma

**Eve:** Are you admitting that you're cheating on me?

**Niko:** When you decide to see someone else behind my back I should get to do that too

**Eve:** I'm not seeing anyone Niko

**Eve:** Stop accusing me of that

**Niko:** Why do you even want "us" to work out when you don't even try?

**Eve:** This makes absolutely no sense

**Eve:** It's not like me and Villanelle are on good terms or anything

**Eve:** I've pushed her away already

**Niko:** I don't believe anything that comes from you

**Eve:** Well I don't know what to do anymore

**Eve:** I've told you the truth but you don't want to believe it

**Niko:** You're just a manipulative piece of shit

**Eve:** Seriously Niko?

**Eve:** If you really hate me just say it

**Niko:** There you go again with the guilt tripping

**Eve:** What else do you want from me?

**Eve:** I've given all my time and energy into this relationship

**Eve:** And here you're just treating me like crap

**Niko:** Are you pulling the victim card on me again?

**Niko:** Get a grip woman

**Eve:** Don't you woman me you son of a bitch

**Niko:** You wanna be brave now?

**Eve:** I've had quite enough of your treatment

**Eve:** What is your damn problem?

**Niko:** Oh where do I start?

**Niko:** Your entire personality is revolved around some dumb childish fairytale

**Niko:** "Ooh I stabbed you because you broke my heart"

**Niko:** Grow the fuck up

**Eve:** Yeah well it's not like you have a clue about what's going on

**Niko:** I don't want to know anything 

**Niko:** Gemma was right

**Niko:** You're even more boring than I thought

**Niko:** Even your clothes Eve

**Eve:** Oh ffs

**Eve:** That's so bloody irrelevant

**Niko:** Tell me that you don't care about her

**Eve:** Why does it matter to you?

**Niko:** No denial

**Niko:** Interesting

**Eve:** How about you tell me

**Eve:** Do you care about me or Gemma more?

**Niko:** Let's not change the subject

**Eve:** You know what

**Eve:** Maybe I will go back to Villanelle

**Eve:** I am so exhausted at this point

**Niko:** Wow I'm so jealous

**Niko:** Nobody else wants you Eve

**Niko:** The only way you'll be normal is if you're still with me

**Niko:** I am what keeps you sane

**Eve:** Okay god complex

**Niko:** I'm the god complex??

**Eve:** That name suits you

**Niko:** What will you do with yourself if I left?

**Eve:** Maybe I'll be more at peace

**Eve:** We haven't had one decent conversation ever since we got back together

**Niko:** That's cause it's always your fault 

**Eve:** Do you care about me?

_read_

**Eve:** It's been several hours now and I assumed you would have replied

**Niko:** Have you once considered how I feel?

**Eve:** How do you feel Niko?

**Eve:** You want to be the centre of attention all the time I'll give it to you now

**Niko:** You want to know?

**Niko:** I feel used, forgotten, manipulated, betrayed, hurt, and so many more things I could say but I won't because at least I'm a decent person

**Eve:** Decent!?

**Eve:** You've got to be kidding me right now

**Niko:** Why does that shock you?

**Niko:** Because you've realised everything that I've said is actually the truth? 

**Eve:** Stop acting like you're a saint

**Niko:** You aren't one either

**Eve:** I don't know how much longer I can do this

**Niko:** Sorry I can't help you if you've gone off the rails

**Niko:** You can ask that psychopath to pay for your therapy bills

**Eve:** Do you know how insulting that is?

**Eve:** You have no filter whatsoever 

**Niko:** Oops looks like I've got an incoming call

**Niko:** Talk later

**Eve:** Wtf

**Eve:** I'm not done with you yet

_read_

**Eve:** Oh by the way

**Eve:** The trash gets picked up tomorrow 

**Eve:** Be ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been losing a lot of motivation lately, so I'm just writing this at my own pace. Not sure how many people are reading still, but gonna keep going :)
> 
> Anyways hope you liked this one 😉


	28. Chapter 28

**Villanelle:** i saw you last night

**Eve:** Honestly I'm not surprised

**Villanelle:** was the hate sex good?

**Eve:** WTF

**Eve:** In what world do you think it was okay to watch me!?

**Eve:** You literally trespassed

**Villanelle:** omg eve

**Villanelle:** calm down

**Eve:** I'm so embarrassed right now

**Villanelle:** don't be

**Villanelle:** i couldn't help but masturbate while watching

**Eve:** You did what now!?

**Villanelle:** were you thinking of me during it?

**Eve:** I can't with you

**Villanelle:** maybe you should keep your curtains closed for next time

**Villanelle:** i bet you wanted me to see

**Eve:** Why would I do that?

**Villanelle:** i am very jealous eve

**Villanelle:** your tits were all out and everything

**Eve:** ...

**Villanelle:** i even took pictures

**Villanelle:** want me to send you some?

**Eve:** OH GOD PLEASE NO

**Eve:** I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT

**Villanelle:** eve it's okay

**Villanelle:** you know you're hot

**Eve:** 😐

**Villanelle:** it's a compliment 😉

**Villanelle:** too bad you're missing out on the sexiest woman alive

**Villanelle:** right here 👋

**Eve:** You don't understand how embarrassing this is for me

**Villanelle:** now niko won't be the only one to ever see you naked

**Villanelle:** oh actually i'll be the third person

**Villanelle:** you had sex with hugo right?

**Eve:** Please Villanelle

**Eve:** You don't need to remind me

**Villanelle:** did my voice turn you on?

**Eve:** I was drunk

**Villanelle:** you sounded pretty sober to me

**Villanelle:** if you're stressed right now we can call and i can help you relax?

**Eve:** I'm good...... thank you

**Villanelle:** you're welcome 😚

**Eve:** You were upset the last time we talked

**Eve:** Why did you come back?

**Villanelle:** you've hurt me so much i've become strong now

**Villanelle:** i don't care what you say anymore

**Eve:** That's good to know

**Villanelle:** so what happened with moustache?

**Villanelle:** he looked like he was enjoying himself more than you last night

**Eve:** I don't want to talk about it

**Eve:** Just leave me alone

**Villanelle:** since you love using people so much you can use me right now

**Villanelle:** im learning to be empathetic

**Eve:** I'm doing fine

**Villanelle:** really?

**Villanelle:** are you?

**Eve:** Just go back to what you're doing

**Eve:** Killing or whatever

**Villanelle:** is that what you always see me as?

**Eve:** I do now

**Villanelle:** how about before?

**Villanelle:** what did you used to like about me?

**Eve:** You weren't so annoying

**Villanelle:** what else?

**Eve:** You were like a friend

**Villanelle:** what else?

**Eve:** You made me feel good

**Eve:** I actually liked you.

**Villanelle:** really eve?

**Villanelle:** in what way?

**Eve:** I'm not comfortable

**Villanelle:** please

**Villanelle:** i want to know

**Eve:** No

**Villanelle:** you can tell me

**Villanelle:** i won't say anything to anyone 🤐

**Villanelle:** this is only between you and me

**Eve:** I'm not falling for this

**Villanelle:** you mean falling for me?

**Eve:** You wish

**Villanelle:** what do you think im going to do?

**Villanelle:** kill you?

**Eve:** What do you want from me Villanelle?

**Villanelle:** don't be scared

**Eve:** I'm not

**Eve:** You're the least intimidating person

**Villanelle:** eve

**Villanelle:** stop being so shyyyy

**Villanelle:** it's okay if you had a bit of a crush on me 🙄

**Villanelle:** i would too

**Eve:** You've got a big ego

**Villanelle** : i know 😌

**Eve:** I don't like you like that anymore 

**Eve:** Wait

**Eve:** I mean I never liked you like that

**Eve:** Yeah I don't like you at all

**Eve:** Actually I hate you

**Eve:** You ruined my life

**Villanelle:** eve you are so cute when you try to deny something

**Eve:** I'm going to go now before I dig myself deeper

**Eve:** And you need to STOP your weird flirting thing

**Eve:** You think you're so charming

**Villanelle:** aw you think im charming? 🥺

**Eve:** Are you serious right now? 😐

**Villanelle:** im serious

**Eve:** THAT WAS SARCASM

**Villanelle:** you don't need to shout

**Villanelle:** i believe that you still like me 👀

**Villanelle:** is that right?

**Eve:** That's what YOU want but it's not true

**Villanelle:** thank you eve

**Villanelle:** now i can go to sleep tonight knowing that you have a little crush on me 😌

**Eve:** Not anymore

**Eve:** WAIT OMG WHY DO I KEEP SAYING THAT??

**Eve:** I AM A MARRIED WOMAN IN MY FORTIES

**Eve:** DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

**Villanelle:** eve polastri has a crush on me 😍😋😩😭

**Eve:** NO

**Eve:** STOP THAT

**Villanelle:** i should have known it was me the whole time 😫

**Villanelle:** eve i will forgive you for everything that you said to me in the past if you apologise

**Eve:** I'm not apologising for anything

**Villanelle:** you have to

**Villanelle:** you hurt me

**Eve:** Bye Villanelle 😒

**Villanelle:** eveeee

**Villanelle:** please? 🥺

_read_

**Villanelle:** you will pay for this one day 😠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation still hasn't come back but at least I had fun writing this one 😏 okayy I was actually really nervous to post this though...
> 
> Villanelle may be the most bipolar person ever 😳
> 
> ps. Also I know this kind of style isn’t for everyone but I’m just thankful for anyone who reads anyway :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Villanelle:** KONSTANTINNN

 **Villanelle:** IM SOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW 🥰☀️

 **Villanelle:** i told a random stranger to take some photos

 **Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** i am not narcissistic

 **Villanelle:** BUT LOOK AT MEEE

 **Konstantin:** What is that face you're making?

 **Villanelle:** what's wrong with my face? 😥

 **Konstantin:** You are.... happy?

 **Villanelle:** yes i am

 **Konstantin:** Why?

 **Villanelle:** eve has a crush on me 😩

 **Konstantin:** We've gone through this before

 **Konstantin:** Eve does not "have a crush on you" or will she ever

 **Villanelle:** yes she does...

 **Villanelle:** she told me herself

 **Konstantin:** This is Eve Polastri we are talking about?

 **Villanelle:** who else would it be?

 **Konstantin:** Oh I don't know, I assumed it would be the neighbour next door

 **Villanelle:** stupid old man

 **Konstantin:** Don't start

 **Villanelle:** she kept saying she used to like me but i feel like she still does

 **Konstantin:** Just let her go already

 **Villanelle:** you don't want me to be happy? :(

 **Konstantin:** I do but this is going on for too long

 **Konstantin:** You haven't been very focused on your job lately

 **Villanelle:** what do you think i would be if i wasn't an assassin?

 **Konstantin:** I'm not sure Villanelle

 **Konstantin:** What do you think?

 **Villanelle:** i think i would be a singer

 **Konstantin:** You?

 **Konstantin:** A singer?

 **Villanelle:** yes

 **Konstantin:** Have you heard how your voice sounds?

 **Villanelle:** yes and im very good

 **Konstantin:** 😂😂

 **Villanelle:** that's not funny

 **Villanelle** : i think if i was a famous singer i would also want to get married

 **Villanelle:** preferably to eve

 **Villanelle:** and do normal boring things with her

 **Konstantin:** You really thought about this

 **Villanelle:** all the time

 **Villanelle:** and we can go on little dates and i can spoil her

 **Konstantin:** I can't picture you doing that

 **Villanelle:** im a very romantic person

 **Konstantin:** Sure ****

 **Villanelle:** I AM 😠

 **Konstantin:** Well I won't stop you from dreaming

 **Villanelle:** eve is definitely hinting her love to me

 **Konstantin:** Don't be so dramatic

 **Konstantin:** It was upsetting to see you cry over her

 **Villanelle:** what do you mean?

 **Konstantin:** I saw you cry the other day

 **Villanelle:** i didn't cry

 **Konstantin:** Yes you did

 **Villanelle:** were you stalking me?

 **Konstantin:** I was looking out for you

 **Villanelle:** that's very creepy

 **Villanelle:** i don't need some old man watching me while i sleep at night

 **Konstantin:** I wasn't watching you sleep

 **Konstantin:** I'm just worried about you

 **Villanelle:** are you my father?

 **Konstantin:** What kind of a question is that?

 **Villanelle:** you said you are family

 **Konstantin:** I said we are LIKE family

 **Villanelle:** oh...

 **Villanelle:** i just want to be loved by someone 💔

 **Villanelle:** im very lonely 😞

 **Konstantin:** Well I love you very much Villanelle

 **Villanelle:** that's weird coming from you

 **Konstantin:** I'm helping you feel better

 **Villanelle:** it's not working

 **Villanelle:** eve is the only solution

 **Konstantin:** Can you think of anything else?

 **Villanelle:** no

 **Villanelle:** i just want her to cuddle with me 🥺

 **Villanelle:** it would be so nice to do that while watching a movie together 

**Konstantin:** That's very corny

 **Villanelle:** i don't care

 **Villanelle:** how do i get eve to like me?

 **Konstantin:** I don't know Villanelle

 **Konstantin:** I'm not a dating coach

 **Villanelle:** i want to kill moustache

 **Konstantin:** You're going to make things worse for yourself if you do that

 **Villanelle:** i need them both to break up

 **Villanelle:** what if i killed his love affair?

 **Konstantin:** You keep saying you will but you still haven't

 **Villanelle:** i don't think eve likes her

 **Villanelle:** she might get mad at me for a bit but she will forgive me eventually

 **Konstantin:** Are you sure about this?

 **Villanelle:** wait

 **Villanelle:** what if i let niko "kill me"?

 **Villanelle:** do you think eve will try to save me?

 **Konstantin:** Don't do this to yourself

 **Konstantin:** All for some silly little crush

 **Villanelle:** it's not silly

 **Konstantin:** You know you won't survive this time

 **Villanelle:** eve will feel so bad

 **Konstantin:** Villanelle

 **Villanelle:** the other day i watched sleeping beauty

 **Villanelle:** she will be my prince charming to save me 🤴

 **Konstantin:** Stop Villanelle

 **Konstantin:** This isn't a joke

 **Villanelle:** im going to be okay

 **Konstantin:** I'm not letting you do this

 **Villanelle:** eve can take me to the hospital

 **Konstantin:** What are you going to do if it's too late?

 **Villanelle:** i will be fineeee

 **Konstantin:** You say that now

 **Konstantin:** Don't make stupid decisions

 **Villanelle:** i know what im doing

 **Konstantin:** When has Eve shown that she cares for you?

 **Villanelle:** she's always cared

 **Villanelle:** i know she can be a bit mean but that's just eve

 **Konstantin:** What if she leaves you for dead?

 **Villanelle:** she wouldn't

 **Villanelle:** she can't

 **Konstantin:** It's very possible

 **Villanelle:** no konstantin

 **Villanelle:** i know eve

 **Konstantin:** You don't know what that woman is capable of

 **Villanelle:** why are you being so annoying? 😒

 **Konstantin:** You kind of ruined her marriage

 **Villanelle:** it's not my fault

 **Konstantin:** Yes it is

 **Konstantin:** Do you really think Eve will even consider thinking about you at all after everything you've done to her?

 **Villanelle:** that's why im letting moustache kill me

 **Villanelle:** like revenge so he leaves me alone and then eve will feel like the worst person

 **Konstantin:** You are crazy you know that?

 **Villanelle:** good crazy

 **Villanelle:** not the bad psychotic crazy

 **Konstantin:** Both are the same thing

 **Villanelle:** im tired

 **Konstantin:** You're always tired

 **Villanelle:** i don't want to talk to you

 **Konstantin:** Okay bye then

_read_

**Villanelle:** im kidding

 **Villanelle:** hey

 **Villanelle:** HEYYY

 **Villanelle:** come back 😢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in over a whole week, not feeling too well lately :/ also I've just started studying again so life isn't fun 😕


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back Kenny 😔

**Kenny:** Hey Eve

 **Kenny:** I've been worried about you

 **Kenny:** You haven't turned up to work

 **Eve:** Hi Kenny

 **Eve:** Thank you for thinking of me ❤️

 **Eve:** I've been under a lot of stress lately

 **Kenny:** What's happened?

 **Eve:** There's a few things

 **Eve:** 1\. Villanelle, 2. This job and 3. My overbearing husband

 **Kenny:** What's your husband done now?

 **Eve:** He's cheating on me

 **Kenny:** How do you know?

 **Eve:** I caught him with someone else

 **Eve:** He moved in with her while we were taking a break

 **Kenny:** Oh yeah he's definitely cheating

 **Eve:** Kenny!!

 **Kenny:** Sorryyy

 **Eve:** What am I supposed to do?

 **Eve:** How do I just watch the man that I love fall in love with someone else?

 **Kenny:** Do you even love him?

 **Eve:** I mean

 **Kenny:** Do you actually love him?

 **Eve:** I married him Kenny

 **Kenny:** So?

 **Kenny:** That doesn't mean you can't fall out of love

 **Kenny:** Also you didn't exactly respond with yes...

 **Eve:** Well I don't think I've fallen out of love

 **Kenny:** I know it's hard but things change

 **Eve:** Everyone keeps saying that

 **Kenny:** It's just life Eve

 **Eve:** You're right

 **Eve:** I'm just upset because I'm losing him

 **Kenny:** Is he worth it?

 **Eve:** He hasn't exactly been confident in our relationship

 **Kenny:** Maybe he's moved on

 **Eve:** Do you think so?

 **Kenny:** It's quite realistic

 **Eve:** Oh...

 **Kenny:** You can always find someone new

 **Eve:** I'm not sure if I'm ready for that

 **Kenny:** I'm not telling you to get into a relationship right now

 **Kenny:** Although is there someone in mind...? 👀

 **Eve:** Don't Kenny

 **Kenny:** Does her name start with the letter V?

 **Eve:** No

 **Eve:** I mean no there isn't anyone

 **Kenny:** ITS HER!!

 **Eve:** There is no HER and why do you assume it is HER?

 **Kenny:** Come on Eve

 **Kenny:** I think everyone knows by now

 **Eve:** Um...

 **Eve:** I kind of have to tell you something

 **Eve:** But don't get the wrong idea though

 **Eve:** It's a long story

 **Kenny:** Go on then

 **Eve:** She scares me

 **Kenny:** I mean she is an assassin so I'm not surprised

 **Eve:** No not just that..

 **Eve:** I don't know

 **Kenny:** You were about to say it

 **Eve:** I've been thinking about her

 **Kenny:** How much?

 **Eve:** A lot

 **Eve:** Quite recently

 **Kenny:** Interesting ****

 **Eve:** No

 **Eve:** I think about her a bit too much

 **Kenny:** Why?

 **Eve:** Like I said, I have no idea

 **Kenny:** OHHH

 **Kenny:** I see now

 **Eve:** Sorry?

 **Kenny:** You like her 😉

 **Eve:** No

 **Kenny:** I think what you're trying to tell me is that you have feelings for her

 **Eve:** I never said that

 **Kenny:** Do you think about your husband more than her?

 **Eve:** Of course

 **Kenny:** Liar

 **Kenny:** I know what's going on

 **Eve:** What do you mean?

 **Kenny:** I'm not stupid Eve

 **Kenny:** Villanelle's the only person you've been tracking down for months

 **Eve:** That's not true

 **Kenny:** Really?

 **Eve:** I'm still working on The Twelve

 **Eve:** Look here

 **Eve:** *photo sent*

**Kenny:** No amount of "photo evidence" will hide the truth

 **Kenny:** I can't even tell you're doing your job anymore

 **Eve:** Of course I'm doing my job!

 **Eve:** I sacrificed my relationship for this

 **Eve:** Irrelevant, but I don't even know why Villanelle likes me so much

 **Kenny:** Wow

 **Kenny:** How's that like?

 **Kenny:** I haven't dated anyone before so I wouldn't know

 **Kenny:** And... it would be nice to have someone that likes you for you

 **Eve:** I mean it's a... nice feeling

 **Eve:** Like.. someone is always thinking about you

 **Kenny** : Is that how you feel with Villanelle?

 **Eve:** Sorry I'm getting carried away

 **Eve:** Let's not talk about her anymore

 **Kenny:** Why not?

 **Eve:** I don't want to

 **Kenny:** 😒

 **Kenny:** You were really getting into it

 **Eve:** It doesn't matter

 **Eve:** So

 **Eve:** Who's been on your mind?

 **Kenny:** I'm not telling you anything because you didn't tell me about Villanelle

 **Eve:** Oh come on!

 **Eve:** You really have to put that against me?

 **Kenny:** Yes I think it's fair

 **Eve:** I hate this

 **Eve:** I'll tell you about her if you do it first

 **Kenny:** Fine

 **Kenny:** Promise you won't tease me?

 **Eve:** I won't

 **Kenny:** You know Elena?

 **Eve:** Kenny!!!

 **Kenny:** That's my name 🙄

 **Eve:** You have a crush on Elena!?

 **Kenny:** Uhh... yeah I guess

 **Eve:** I should totally hook you both up

 **Kenny:** Eve no!!

 **Kenny:** She probably doesn't even like me

 **Eve:** Well you are too cute to not like

 **Kenny:** Eveeee stop 😭

 **Eve:** I'm kidding 😂

 **Kenny:** It's your turn now

 **Eve:** We really have to do this?

 **Kenny:** Yes, I deserve to know

 **Eve:** What do you want me to tell you?

 **Kenny:** Just be honest with yourself

 **Eve:** I'm always honest!

 **Kenny:** No you're not

 **Kenny:** It's okay Eve

 **Kenny:** I'm not gonna make a whole announcement about it 🙄

 **Eve:** This really isn't easy for me

 **Kenny:** I promise you won't die

 **Eve:** Way to be dramatic

 **Kenny:** Eve.

 **Eve:** I think I might be obsessed with Villanelle.

 **Eve:** But I'm not going to act on these feelings

 **Eve:** Actually

 **Eve:** I don't think I have feelings for her

 **Eve:** Maybe it's just the thrill of being chased

 **Kenny:** I think you actually like her

 **Eve:** We're like polar opposites

 **Kenny:** Opposites attract

 **Eve:** I just can't

 **Eve:** It's not possible

 **Eve:** How can I like someone who's job is to murder people?

 **Kenny:** I'm asking you Eve

 **Eve:** I don't even know anymore

 **Kenny:** Maybe there's something unique about Villanelle that draws your attention to her

 **Kenny:** She is rather beautiful

 **Eve:** Really?

 **Eve:** So you like her now?

 **Kenny:** What?

 **Kenny:** No?

 **Kenny:** Do I sense some jealousy Eve? 😏

 **Eve:** No Kenny

 **Kenny:** Not like Villanelle is my type but I didn't even hint once and you kind of got a bit defensive

 **Eve:** Whattt

 **Eve:** Of course not

 **Kenny:** I think you're in denial about your feelings

 **Eve:** I'm not denying anything

 **Eve:** Why does everyone keep taunting me??

 **Kenny:** Why are you getting angry?

 **Eve:** I'm not angry...

 **Kenny:** I'm sorry Eve

 **Kenny:** I didn't mean to set you off

 **Eve:** It's fine Kenny

 **Eve:** I'm fine

 **Kenny:** No you're not

 **Eve:** Okay I'm not fine

 **Kenny:** Just a reminder that what you're feeling is normal

 **Kenny:** Don't be embarrassed

 **Kenny:** I want you to be happy

 **Kenny:** If you have to leave Niko, I'll be here for you in the process

 **Eve:** Kenny... I don't deserve you

 **Kenny:** You do deserve me

 **Kenny:** Please just take one advice from me

 **Kenny:** Leave him if he makes you unhappy

 **Eve:** I will keep that in mind

 **Kenny:** I'm serious Eve

 **Eve:** Okay Kenny, I have to go now

 **Eve:** Talk soon

 **Eve:** And... don't worry about me ❤️

 **Kenny:** I always worry about you...


	31. Chapter 31

**Irina:** hi bitch

 **Villanelle:** it's you again 😒

 **Irina:** what's up girlfriend?

 **Villanelle:** im not your girlfriend

 **Irina:** ew

 **Irina:** im not gay

 **Irina:** are you?

 **Villanelle:** yeah of course

 **Irina:** why?

 **Villanelle:** i like 🐱

 **Irina:** you're gay because you like cats?

 **Villanelle:** i think you're a bit too young to know

 **Villanelle:** aren't you like 10 or something?

 **Irina:** bitch im 14!

 **Villanelle:** you're being kind of rude

 **Irina:** oh im sorry

 **Irina:** do you need a kiss for that boo boo?

 **Villanelle:** you're a little shit

 **Irina:** no im not

 **Villanelle:** your dad told me

 **Irina:** why are you talking to my dad?

 **Villanelle:** we're best friends

 **Irina:** best friends?

 **Villanelle:** we talk about you alllll the time

 **Irina:** fuck you

 **Villanelle:** watch your language child

 **Irina:** you are soooo annoying

 **Villanelle:** no you are more annoying

 **Irina:** so if you're gay do you have a girlfriend?

 **Villanelle:** yes

 **Villanelle:** well... kind of

 **Irina:** how do you KIND OF have a girlfriend?

 **Villanelle:** in my head

 **Irina:** so you have an imaginary girlfriend?

 **Irina:** you're so delusional 😂

 **Villanelle:** im not delusional

 **Villanelle:** she's very real

 **Irina:** is she like a cardboard cutout in your room?

 **Villanelle:** NO

 **Irina:** what's her name?

 **Villanelle:** eve

 **Irina:** like adam and eve?

 **Villanelle:** ew no

 **Villanelle:** im not a man

 **Irina:** what rhymes with eve?

 **Villanelle:** it doesn't have to rhyme

 **Villanelle:** villanelle and eve

 **Irina:** that makes no sense

 **Villanelle:** nothing makes sense

 **Villanelle:** but eve is very beautiful

 **Villanelle:** also smart

 **Villanelle:** i would call her sweet and caring but she's kind of mean to me

 **Irina:** i don't know what's going on

 **Irina:** can i see a picture of her?

 **Villanelle:** YESS

 **Villanelle:** wait i need to send good ones

 **Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** look at her cute face 🥺

 **Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** here's when i spied on her 👀

 **Irina:** ew you're a creep

 **Villanelle:** no im not

 **Villanelle:** i took it for someone else

 **Irina:** sure

 **Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** i have no idea where i found this but she is HOTTT 🔥🔥

 **Villanelle:** please help me i can't breathe 😳

 **Irina:** okayyy i said ONE picture

 **Irina:** you're so dramatic

 **Villanelle:** what do you think of her?

 **Irina:** she's pretty

 **Villanelle:** i know

 **Villanelle:** now back off

 **Villanelle:** she's mine

 **Irina:** i told you im not gay

 **Irina:** also isn't she kind of old?

 **Villanelle:** she's not old

 **Villanelle:** i love sexy middle aged women

 **Irina:** alright

 **Irina:** whatever floats your boat

 **Villanelle:** why are we talking about boats now?

 **Irina:** omg

 **Irina:** you're so dumb

 **Irina:** i meant if you like old women i won't judge you

 **Villanelle:** im not dumb

 **Villanelle:** and it's *middle aged

 **Irina:** whatever

 **Irina:** so she's technically not your gf?

 **Villanelle:** she will be

 **Irina:** but she's not though

 **Villanelle:** yeah okayyy

 **Irina:** i wonder why 🤔

 **Villanelle:** eve doesn't like me as much as i like her 😞

 **Irina:** or maybe she doesn't like you at all

 **Irina:** i don't blame her though

 **Villanelle:** you are the worst

 **Villanelle:** just like your dad

 **Irina:** im nothing like him

 **Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** *photo sent*

**Villanelle:** are you sure?

 **Villanelle:** very flattering photos

 **Irina:** ew can you delete that ugly picture of me?

 **Villanelle:** HAHAHA

 **Villanelle:** im going to set it as my wallpaper

 **Irina:** i hate you

 **Villanelle:** no you don't

 **Villanelle:** i heard when people say that it really means the opposite

 **Irina:** i don't know where you're getting that from

 **Villanelle:** what are you doing now?

 **Irina:** im at school

 **Villanelle:** booo 👎👎

 **Villanelle:** school sucks

 **Irina:** i know

 **Irina:** i hate it here

 **Villanelle:** why?

 **Irina:** people bully me

 **Villanelle:** just punch them in the face 🥊

 **Irina:** no im not like you

 **Villanelle:** how is that like me?

 **Irina:** you have a bad temper

 **Irina:** when someone says something that slightly offends you, you just get really violent

 **Villanelle:** noim nothing like that 😠

 **Villanelle:** i like to think of myself as a soft little baby 🥺

 **Irina:** WTF NO YOU ARE NOT 😭

 **Villanelle:** yes i am...

 **Irina:** whatever

 **Villanelle:** wanna skip class?

 **Irina:** you're such a bad influence

 **Irina:** also i can't

 **Irina:** my dad will know

 **Villanelle:** i won't tell him

 **Irina:** go away villanelle

 **Irina:** im in class

_Missed call from Villanelle_

**Irina:** WTF VILLANELLE

 **Irina:** you embarrassed me 😒

 **Villanelle:** well you deserved it

 **Irina:** BYE

 **Irina:** im muting you

 **Villanelle:** nooodon't go :(

_read_

**Villanelle:** YOU MESSAGED ME FIRST

 **Irina:** why are you talking to a 14 year old girl?

 **Villanelle:** because im bored

 **Irina:** yeah you're definitely a pedophile

 **Villanelle:** NO IM NOT

 **Irina:** oh i get it

 **Villanelle:** what?

 **Irina:** you don't have friends

 **Villanelle:** YES I DO

 **Irina:** you don't because you've literally just called my dad your best friend

 **Villanelle:** i have lots of friends

 **Irina:** like who?

 **Villanelle:** i will get back to you on that

_2 hours later..._

**Villanelle:** damnit this is really hard

 **Villanelle:** im all alone 🙁

 **Irina:** LONERR

 **Villanelle:** i have konstantin

 **Villanelle:** and eve

 **Irina:** is that it?

 **Villanelle:** i can't think of anymore

 **Irina:** also eve isn't really your friend

 **Villanelle:** you are right

 **Villanelle:** she's not my friend

 **Villanelle:** she's my GIRLFRIEND

 **Irina:** you're not even dating 😂

 **Villanelle:** i still have dreams you know

 **Irina:** FAKE DREAMS

 **Villanelle:** okay i hate you

 **Villanelle:** and i actually mean it

 **Irina:** :(

 **Villanelle:** why are you sad?

 **Irina:** 😢

 **Villanelle:** are you being serious?

_read_

**Villanelle:** it was a joke

_read_

**Villanelle:** irina? 😥

 **Villanelle:** im sorry 😔

 **Villanelle:** please don't be mad at me 🥺🥺

 **Irina:** HAHA BITCH I GOT YOU

 **Villanelle:** why?

 **Villanelle:** you can't just do that

 **Villanelle:** im very sensitive...

 **Irina:** you are weakkkk

 **Villanelle:** no i am strong until you purposely hurt me

 **Villanelle:** don't do that again...

 **Irina:** LOLL

 **Irina:** it was fun teasing you

 **Irina:** bye now

 **Villanelle:** you're lame

 **Villanelle:** i will leave you alone now...

 **Villanelle:** 🤕🤕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are the lonely people at? 👀


End file.
